When She Smiles
by Ebony-S-White
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is often mistaken for being a feministic boy.Yet when she see's a girl die and is kidnapped,Haruhi will see she's more of a girl then she realized.M for adult situations, sexual themes and LEMONS
1. Time

**AN 1:** My first fan fiction…ever! Please don't hate me T_T

**AN 2:** I couldn't decide what to write about but… I hope you like it anyways.

**AN 3:** Yeah umm… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, which is property of Bisco Hatori and her publishing companies. I only own my stories and writing… this story is merely fan-made, and I do not try to own any of the characters or plots of OHSHC.

* * *

Chapter 1~ Time

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Anyone would recognize such a thing as a clock's humble greeting.

Tick.

Tock.

A small chime, as it seems to come upon the top of the hour, giving three small dings before returning once more to its casual chattering.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

I sighed, opening my eyes and again glancing to the clock, as though I didn't already know from it's little display just moments ago the time.

Three a.m.

Three a.m., and I was still awake, silent and only listening to the world around me.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

I could hear the steady breathing of my father in the other room, already fast asleep after such a laborious day.

I didn't blame him, considering he never got home until late at night, and he still had to take care of me. Even after I'd offered to get a part-time job, he objected in his strange way of his, and said I should go on enjoying my time at the club.

Enjoy my time watching girl's giggle in my face and blush if I so much as say three words?

Then again, they did think I was a boy…

I softly sighed, rolling over in my futon and staring towards my window.

Yeah, outside it sure looked like three a.m. …

I sat up slowly, carefully moving the blanket off of me and shuffling towards the window. I opened it, feeling a gentle breeze greet me as I glanced around at the world outside, all seeming to be silent.

I deeply inhaled, moving to close the window once again and attempt to get to sleep.

"Get away from me, you creep!"

A girl's shriek, coming from not too far off and followed by the pounding of many pairs of feet, trampling and shouting.

I hesitated at the window, mere curiosity the only thing keeping me there.

Probably a lover's quarrel but still…

Something about it got under my skin.

I could see the girl now, short hair bobbing up and down as she ran. The girl was desperately trying to push up the strap of what appeared to be either her bra or a tank top -it was hard to tell from the distance.

It appeared not only her top was falling off, but her pants as well. They looked unbuttoned, and were slipping farther down her lanky legs as she ran.

Maybe this wasn't a lover's quarrel…

Was it a robbery? Rape, maybe?

Only one way I could find out…

I slipped a small jacket on overtop of my pajamas - it wasn't wise to run outside in merely a tank top and boy shorts - and scanned my room for something to use as a weapon…

Nothing. Not unless I could maybe use one of those random trinkets Tamaki-senpai had given me.

Maybe Dad had something?

Oh, but I didn't want to wake him up…

I'd just have to settle for something else as my weapon, then.

After silently looking over the kitchen and living room, I settled upon the small, yet inconspicuous weapon of a small cooking pan.

Just in case I was thinking along the wrong terms, I'd rather not look like I was ready to murder the first person I'd come upon…

I closed the apartment door quietly, locking it so that my dad didn't worry. I had a key on me, so I was certainly alright…

Now time to go and figure out what was so wrong…

"No! Get away from me, get away!"

Sounded like the same girl from before…

Quickly, I ran in the direction of her voice, soon hearing the trampling of other feet as they, too, ran after this girl.

If I could guess where she was headed…

I diverged off down a different road, cutting half the distance and guessing where she was going, frying pan at the ready in case I ran into the wrong person.

"Let go! H-help, help!" she screamed, much closer then I'd heard before. Adrenaline seemed to surge through me, and I ran towards her, the cold air rushing at me as I ran at such a high velocity, soon slowing down and nearly ramming into the wall as-

I found her.

The girl was pressed up against a wall, a tall, large man the one pressing her against it, and gripping her by the neck.

"I thought we told you not to scream, stupid bitch." he growled, a small click making my eyes widen. The man pulled out a gun, placing it to her forehead and the girl whimpering, tears beginning to form in her large eyes as she silently begged for mercy.

Apparently he hadn't noticed me yet…

I carefully stepped closer, placing a finger to my lips as the girl's eyes locked on me, gasping in surprise before she again looked to her attacker. I raised the frying pan, biting my lip and bringing forth all of my energy, preparing for my strike.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, slamming the pan against the back of his head, the pan giving way to so much force and bending into a strange shape.

I'd have to go buy a new pan now, but…

I watched the man suddenly fall, gripping his head in agony and groaning. The girl looked to me, eyes wide and gasping for air as she moved away from him, I taking a step back and motioning for her to follow me.

"Ah…th-thank you, thank you so much…"she panted, we quickly moving away from her attacker. It would be best not to be around when he recovered from the blow to the head…

"It's not a problem… why was that guy chasing you, anyway?" I asked, not really at all bothered. People were attacked all the time, but most of the time it was for some reason or another. The girl hesitated, biting her lip and looking away.

"You don't have to tell me… if it's not my business, I don't need to know." I reassured her, my statement seeming to help her calm down. "Oh, you look cold…" I had noticed her slight shivering, taking off my jacket and holding it out to her. She gave me a small smile, accepting it with a small nod and putting it on.

"Thank you again, you're such a kind person." she stated, zipping the jacket up and wrapping her arms around herself, exhaling and a small cloud of vapor trailing from her mouth due to the cold.

"It's not a problem, really." I tried to talk her down. She was obviously over glorifying me, I wasn't that great of a person…

The girl opened her mouth to begin speaking again-

Until a bullet pierced right between her eyes. A small gurgled cry escaped her open mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull and her body tumbling to the ground. A pool of blood was already forming on the ground beneath her, the red liquid trailing quickly down her face and from her mouth, even a small bit trickling out of her nostrils. The pool was getting bigger, becoming large enough to stain the white shoulder of the jacket I'd given to her a deep red, and it still growing larger and larger, nearing my slippers I'd hastily thrown on to come out here in.

I only stood there, staring down at the girl's now limp body, eyes widening and the entire world suddenly blocked out. I couldn't hear the shouting and yelling that was coming closer and closer to me, couldn't see the group of men as they surrounded me-

I couldn't even feel their rough touch as they grabbed me, throwing me onto the ground and my face in the pool of blood- in her blood.

I couldn't hear my own terrified screams as all I could then see was red, couldn't smell anything except for that devilish scent, could only taste its metallic, disgusting taste…

But soon my world grew black again, and I only heard one thing.

"…two birds with one stone…. Found her replacement."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Well? I hope I did well… first chapter of my first fanfic, woot!

Oh, and if I confused some people, I'm sorry… the story is mostly told in Haruhi's POV… I'll note at the beginning if it's someone else's POV (Like Tamaki or Kyouya or someone else..)

I would love some reviews, and to know whether or not I'm doing good so far… suggestions, even?

Thanks for reading Chapter One!

~Ebony Scarlett White


	2. Changes

**AN1:** Chapter 2... It seems people are quite interested in poor Haruhi's fate…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OHSHC….this counts for both the anime and manga, I don't own anything from them, or it themselves…. (That sounded weird…)

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Changes**

The first second I was conscious again, I realized five things immediately.

1. I had been kidnapped.

2. I was in a place underground.

3. I wasn't alone in this room.

4. I was going to miss today's test.

5. Tamaki was going to have a heart attack.

Sure, some of the points seemed more important then others, but… school was still important, and Tamaki would only be a pain in everyone else's ass because of this.

Yet it would be wise to pay attention to the first three… especially number three, seeing as a shadow in the dim room was moving towards me.

A big, muscular, black-clad shadow… that was looking at me as though he were pricing a piece of meat in a butcher's shop, trying to figure out whether I was worth enough or not. It was disgusting, how his shallow brown eyes scanned over my body, lingering in a few places, even. What places? Well, those should've been expected… my face, my breasts, and of course my hips.

I was startled as he suddenly grabbed me, though, and yanked me to my feet.

The cold floor shocked my feet into being 'awake' once more, I realizing the absence of my slippers just then. Why would they take off my slippers?

Oh well, I had more to worry and think about now, considering that at the rate he'd made me stand up, my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight.

I could barely see at all, in fact…

So my contacts were gone, too? Well, this was just getting worse and worse, wasn't it?

"…Oi! I said what's your name, stupid twit!" the man was yelling in my face, the sharp sting suddenly upon my cheek making me look at him with wide eyes. I had to choose my words carefully… tell him the truth? Or straight out lie to his grotesque face with those disgusting eyes of his…

I should probably tell the truth…

"H-Haruna… Haruna Fumioka." I stammered, hoping he couldn't tell it was a lie. Well, at least I'd told some truth… my name started with Haru, and my surname began with Fu- and ended with -oka.

"Peh, well that's a stupid name… the boss'll have to give you a work name, but oh well. How old're you?" he demanded once again, pulling me closer to him. I found it rather disturbing, really, how obsessed he seemed with my small chest. As he was pulling me closer, he kept stealing glances down at them, even having a small smirk on his face…

Smirks were never a good thing in situations like this. Watch enough old detective and criminal movies, and you'll understand…

He was still looking at me, seeming impatient for me to answer. I acted intimidated, stammering and shifting around a bit.

"I-I-I'm fi-fi-…fifteen." I finally choked out, satisfied with my own acting. The man, though, seemed very unconvinced of my poor acting skills…

Oh well, maybe then he'd think he wasn't scary… just gross.

"Good… you'll be just old enough." he smiled to me, abruptly turning me around and pulling me close to him. He lowered his head a little; breathing heavily on my neck and making me want to vomit immensely.

"Maybe I'll be your first."

I held my breath, eyes widening in fear and everything seeming to grow fuzzy.

This was no game, no mere prank or simple fooling around.

No, I now knew what this was now.

And I knew everything was about to change.

The man's grip tightened as he began walking me out of the room, into a dark hallway lined with doorways. I already didn't like the way all these doors looked, or how silent everything was.

Perhaps this was what prison was like…

"Alright, Haruna… get a move on, get walking." the man barked at me, I tripping slightly as he pushed me forward….very hard at that.

Yet now was the time to be obedient, so I walked onward.

Have you ever noticed that, when you're in a terrifying experience and don't know what's coming, you push things far beyond the extreme?

Heh, well I'm certainly not…

I was a bit more disturbed by the noises I heard out of each door I passed. Moans, pants, blankets shifting, beds creaking…

I don't think I was too far off in my thinking of where I now was.

"Boss is in here…c'mon, sweetie, you'll get to join them soon enough." the man looked to me in such a disturbing way; I couldn't help but shiver and take a step back.

"Nope… You're not going anywhere, little miss _Haruna_… I've already got my money placed down on you."

His arm slinked its way around my waist, and my eyes burned with fury.

"Don't fucking _touch_ me."

I didn't mean to snarl like that, but… hey, a girl has to at least try and protect herself from disgusting bastards…

I wasn't surprised when I got my grand prize of a slap to the face, making me stagger a bit and fall on my butt. He again looped his arm around my waist, but this time he started carrying me into the "Boss's" room.

I had a nasty feeling in my stomach.

"Boss! This here's the replacement for our run-away!"

"And what exactly happened to my little Kanako?"

"I'm sorry sir… she wouldn't come with us, and she struck one of the guys.. We had to shoot her down."

"Fair enough… her replacement, then? Hmm… I'll be the judge of that."

I moaned as I was dropped onto the floor, a foot rolling me over and a light blinding me more than I already was.

"Hmm… and how old's this one?"

"15, sir… her name is Haruna Fumioka."

"Haruna? Tsk, we're going to have to give her a work name… no way in hell anyone will like some girl with the name 'Haruna'."

I felt a warm hand against my face, grasping my jaw and pulling me upwards. A sweet breath kept brushing my face, and I dare to open my eyes.

What looked back at me I will never forget.

"Hello, Haruna. You'll refer to me as 'Boss", understood? Oh, and from now on, introduce yourself as Hanako… yes, Hanako sounds like a good name. Do you know where you are, Hanako?"

I slowly shook my head, my eyes widening as I continued to stare at him.

"You're part of an underground network now, Hanako dear…

"From this day forward, your body alone will make you money and keep you alive and well here. Play your cards right, and you can be my girl. You're cute enough to be, sweetie.~"

This couldn't be real, this had to be a lie, had to be!!

Yet as I felt those cool, soft lips against mine, I knew for certain this was no dream, no figment of my imagination.

I had become this man's property…

He was forcing me to become a prostitute.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

Well? Sorry about that delay, was a bit busy/lazy this week… I'm going to try and update as soon as possible.

R&R, pretty please?

Oh, and thank you to my subscribers, I hope I don't disappoint. ~

~Ebony Scarlett White


	3. Everyone

**AN 1:** Ello ello!! Did 2 surprise you? Interest you? I'm having fun with this…

**AN 2:** This chapter will **NOT** be in Haruhi's POV

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any part of Ouran… or else Tamaki… yum.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Everyone**

Hikaru POV

I walked into the classroom and noticed something was wrong.

Kaoru's question right behind me seemed to ascertain that feeling.

"Hey, where's Haruhi?"

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, and I immediately turned to my twin.

"Kaoru… something's up. Haruhi was perfectly fine yesterday… she didn't look ill or act like that at all!"

"H-Hikaru… c-c-calm down, please…"he stammered to me, sounding a bit frightened.

Was I raising my voice? Did I look that upset or angry?

"Sorry, Kaoru… I'll be back, bathroom." I quickly gave an excuse, running off down the hallway and reaching into my pocket, pulling out my phone. As I bursti through the bathroom door, I dialed the first number I saw.

"~Hikaru, you should be in class.~"

Kyouya? Oh well, just have to deal with it..

"Kyouya, have you seen Haruhi? Is she sick?" I immediately started pounding him with questions, I beginning to panic already. What if Haruhi actually was sick? Was it serious, would she be alright? What if she wasn't sick, what if something had happened to her on the way to school?

Oh god, this was becoming too much to bear.

"~What are you talking about Hikaru? She isn't in class with the two of you?~"

I could hear Milord in the background, asking Kyouya who he was talking to.. And who he meant by 'she'.

We definitely couldn't talk to Milord about this.

"She's not here, Kyouya… did Ranka call her in sick, maybe?" Now I was only trying to calm myself down… and I was majorly sucking at that.

I couldn't pass off this feeling, I could feel that Haruhi was hurting, that something had gone terribly wrong…

If only I knew what.

"~…aru.. Hikaru!!~" Kyouya was yelling at me through the phone, and I snapped back to reality, trembling and giving him a simple, "H-huh?" in return.

"~I said after school, we can cancel club for today and go to her apartment. I'm sure she probably just has a cold, perfectly normal. Now calm down and get back to Kaoru before you worry him senseless.~"

I gave a small nod, forgetting for a moment that I was on a phone and quickly responded. "Ah, y-yeah…. Please, Kyouya…d-don't tell Milord. He'll be a drama king all day… thanks." It was all I could really say. It was so like Kyouya to be so calm when everyone else was losing their minds.

Helped keep some of us sane, anyway…

~*~

Kyouya POV

"…alright Hikaru….. Yes, be seeing you after school…. Yes, Hikaru, go back to class…"I frowned, waiting for him to end this so that I, too, could return… and get this idiot off of my shoulder and complaining in my other ear.

"Oh, Mommy!!! What is my son talking about, is it my daughter? Is something wrong with my precious daughter. Mommy?!" Tamaki kept going on in his hysterics, as usual. The one thing I hated about this was that it drew unwanted attention from prying eyes… mainly of customers.

I only sighed, closing my phone as Hikaru said a quick goodbye and glared at Tamaki.

Why, they didn't call me the Shadow King for nothing, now did they?

"Tamaki… if you are not off my shoulder in two minutes, I swea-"

"Ahhh!!! Mommy no, don't punish Daddy!!" he squealed, backing four meters in mere seconds and looking terrified.

Again I sighed, beginning to walk towards our classroom.

It was going to be a long day.

"Tamaki… we're making a surprise visit to Haruhi's today, so I've cancelled today's events." I explained, already prepared to block out his next drone and whine.

"I knew something was wrong with my daughter! Mommy, what did you do to her, what did you do to my daughter?!" he wailed, girls beginning to giggle at his stupid antics.

I gave a small yelp as he suddenly hugged me, spouting those fake tears like there was no tomorrow.

"Mommy, I must see my daughter!! She could be dying, and be so sad without her Daddy there!!" he shouted in my ear, and I merely shoved him off.

"Tamaki, pull yourself together. She probably just has a small cold and decided to take a day off to rest. Stop screaming in my ear and let's get to class already!"

Tamaki seemed to calm down a bit after that, although he still seemed worried and depressed about the whole thing.

Sometimes, I just couldn't understand him.

~*~

Tamaki POV

The end of the day took too long to arrive.

The Host Club - well, all except my darling Haruhi, of course - all piled into a single limousine, call after call being made to cancel a pick-up or scheduled event.

My Haruhi-no, I'm sorry… our Haruhi was most important right now,

But I think none of us expected what we dare saw.

The limousine began to slow down as we reached the curb, the blaring lights and sirens sending tremors of fear through my body. I dared to look at everyone else as well…

Hikaru looked horrified, and Kaoru along with him. Hunny was chattering to Mori about his current fears, most of which I was sharing, and Mori merely held him close, even though he had a small tint of fear in his eyes as well. Kyouya… I was glad I could read him well. Kyouya's eye held a hidden fear, and by the way his hand kept furling and unfurling meant that he was worrying for her…

I already knew my fear was quite evident.

I opened the door myself, rushing out of the car with everyone else on my heels. I ran towards the apartment building, ignoring the caution tape as I merely leaped over it and bounded up the stairs, taking two, maybe even three at a time.

I didn't really care how many stairs I took.. I just had to know what was going on…

The calls and shouts of everyone behind me didn't dare slow me down, and even as a police officer began to rush towards me, I only picked up speed. I could see it, see the door to her apartment -it was wide open, people must be inside.

I ran faster, hoping nothing terrible had happened, hoping somewhere deep down that this was a mistake, a nightmare, merely just something unreal…

The second I saw Ranka sitting on the floor, sobbing, I broke down into tears.

I didn't even know what was wrong, yet I was still crying.

"Hey! This is a crime zone, no one is allowed entry unless they're a resident!" The cop had alas caught up to me, grabbing me by the arm and roughly turning me around to face him.

I must've caught him off guard by both my tears and my beauty, for his eyes stayed locked on my face for longer then they should've.

"What...wh-what happened to her…what happened…to Haruhi…"my voice was trembling, I could feel myself shaking horribly, and the tears wouldn't cease. The officer's face was no comfort, for now he looked deeply troubled.

"I'm sorry to say, but Haruhi Fujioka has come up missing. Our only clues are an open window in her room, and down a block or so was a banged up frying pan and blood in the street… are you related to her?"

Most of his words didn't even process in my head.

Haruhi… missing… window… blood…

The world was growing dark, everything was becoming hazy. I think I might've panicked, because I was slightly aware of the officer gently leading me inside, barely realizing that I was now next to Ranka, and he was sobbing just as bad-no, he must've been sobbing ten times worse, perhaps a hundred times worse!

I merely thought of her as a daughter, but she actually was his.

The officers words were garbled and incomprehensible to me, all I could hear was my own gasping breath and Ranka's terrible sobs.

In mere seconds, there were six of us grouped together, all and crying and sobbing for the same reasons.

The only one seemingly without tears was Kyouya, who was very preoccupied with cleaning his glasses at the moment…

All of us had tears in our eyes, all of us were upset and wishing it hadn't been this way, that a miracle could change everything, that all of this was only a mistake.

Everyone wished for the Princess of Ouran Host Club to be alive, safe, and well.

Everyone was crying for the same reason.

Even Kyouya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, Chapter three!!

Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, and I would love to hear more from all of you!

Chapter 4 will be back to Haruhi, I promise!

Thanks for reading, reviews are loved!


	4. Without

**AN 1:** Chapter four!! Yes, let the excitement proceed…

As promised, this will be Haruhi's POV…

**Warning!** This chapter contains lemons… somewhat graphic lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club; this is purely fan-made by the recesses of my morbid head…

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Without**

Cold.

Terribly cold.

That's all I could feel.

Frankly, that's all I wanted to feel.

I couldn't believe this, couldn't stand it at all. I meant nothing to them; my well-being was a stray thought in the back of their minds.

I didn't want to think about it, though, didn't want to remember, to relive…

_~*~_

"_From this day forward, your body alone will make you money and keep you alive and well here. Play your cards right, and you can be my girl. You're cute enough to be, sweetie. ~"_

_His soft lips pressed against mine, hand still grasping my chin and pulling my mouth open, exploring my mouth for mere moments before he released me, letting me drop to the floor in a surprised mess._

"_I'm going to need a closer examination to determine her rank and how much she'll go for. Take her to the exam room." His sweet voice was like poison to my ears, and I already didn't like the sound of this 'exam room'._

_The man with his horrid eyes lifted me off the floor, I growling as one of his hands traveled lower than I certainly liked. Not that my resistance matter to them. On the contrary, he only looked even more satisfied to hear my growl, and then pressed further to grope my behind._

_I yelped, and instinctively my hand swung at him._

_Bad idea. Very bad idea._

_The man growled at me this time, I quickly hiding my look of satisfaction as his cheek was growing probably as red as mine was._

"_Keep it up, Hanako… you might find yourself keeping Kanako company instead of me…" he hissed. Not much of a threat, since I'd rather be with her then here in this prison…_

_No, this wasn't prison._

_The was hell._

_He walked me to the 'exam room', which frankly was much worse than the name led on. It was how people described the cells in a mental hospital, only the walls most certainly weren't cushioned, the lights probably weren't this bright, the walls not this spotless and hypnotic…_

_And I'm sure the inmates had beds instead of a large table with restraints._

_I was thrown onto the table - quite literally thrown, right from the doorway, and I almost toppled off and landed on the white floor. I tried to regain myself, curling up at first and then slowly sitting up, ready to examine my surroundings._

_Again, bad idea._

_Apparently I was just full of those at the moment._

_A hand covered my mouth; slamming me down roughly onto the table and having me stare directly up into the lights. I was momentarily dazed and shocked, of which they took advantage of to strip me of my shorts and panties. I recovered just as they were restraining my legs, I closing my eyes and screaming into the hand that covered my mouth._

_Of course it was muffled, and it's not like there was anyone to come to my rescue, anyways._

_I quickly grabbed at the hand holding me down, clawing and pulling and trying to get it off of me, to get it away._

_Much to my surprise, the hand slowly pulled away, gently turning my head and I dared to open my eyes once more._

_I was then staring into such beautiful, wondrous eyes._

_They looked just like…_

_My sight was blocked momentarily by cloth passing over my head, and as I realized my hands couldn't be lifted…_

_The first tears began to sting my eyes._

"_Alright, looks like we have quite the specimen here…" the boss's voice only made this reality so much harder, so much more painful. I barely heard the snap of elastic as I believe Boss put on gloves, running a cool hand along my stomach and I shivering for more than one reason…_

_His examination felt like eons as he traveled my body, even taking fingerprints, hair samples, saliva swabs, measuring out my chest…_

_Even a small bit of my blood._

_Of course, that was only the upper examination. His lower examination consisted of practically invading me, practically…_

"_There we are. Alright boys, now based on the results, I'm going to need a few injections… especially considering our little flower is an all-over virgin."_

_The shots were terrifying._

_They were injected each in a different place. My arm, my wrists, my neck… one even in my stomach._

"_Alright, that should about do it…. Toiro, she's all yours."_

_The restraints were released, and I heard a door open and close before I dare opened my eyes again._

_My worst nightmare was right in my face._

"_Well well, so you truly are a virgin. Good, I always love breaking them."_

_That disgusting man lifted me off of the table, throwing me over his shoulder and beginning to walk out._

"_H-hey! Let go of me! Let GO!!"_

_I was punching and kicking; trying anything I could to make this man release me. I would never, __**never**__, let some worthless man like this invade me, destroy me, ruin me!_

_My struggling didn't seen to be effecting him, though, as he began walking down that damned hallway towards one of the doors, I think the door that he'd led me out of at first. It was still slightly ajar, so I was guessing that's where I'd woken up…_

_So that room was meant to be my chamber in hell._

_He - I believe he'd been called Toiro before - slammed the door as soon as we entered, and he again literally threw me onto the ground, slamming a foot to my stomach. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as he pushed down harder, the pressure getting to me and I gasping suddenly._

"_Now I get to do whatever the hell I want with you… hope you're ready, little miss Hanako, because I'm not holding back." his voice was like ice, freezing me and making me tremble now._

_No, I needed to resist, needed to fight back…_

_He pulled away his foot, grabbing my arm and dragging me to my feet, pulling out a blade._

_Don't let him touch me; don't let him think he's won…_

_My skin was being sliced, blade sliding through me so easily and making small trickles of blood along my skin. He put away the blade, and reached down for his pants…_

_I wanted someone to help me; I needed someone to save me!_

_His pants were down around his ankles, he pushing me onto my knees in front of him. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to be aware of this, of anything at all._

_Why wasn't anyone breaking down the door, why was there no one other than the villain?_

_He'd forced my mouth open, pushing himself inside and nearly down my throat. It was vulgar, disgusting, and the smirk on his face only made everything that much worse._

_What had I done wrong, what did I do that made me deserve this?_

_He moaned, and suddenly one of the most putrid mixtures had forced it's way down my throat, making me gag suddenly and bite him. He screamed, kicking me in the chest and I fell back, coughing and sputtering. He grabbed me by the hair, viciously ripping me upwards to look him directly in the eye._

"_Don't you ever fucking do that, little bitch!"_

_I was whipped across the room, slamming into the wall and crumpling to the ground, he kicking his pants off the rest of the way and beginning to unbutton his shirt as he began walking over to me._

_Why was this happening to me, I can't get out of this by myself!_

_I was grabbed by the neck, his other hand wrapping around my legs and lifting me up, walking me over to the bed and dropping me down, throwing off his shirt and climbing on top of me, spreading apart my legs._

_No, just this once let someone save me! I know I said before I can rescue myself, but please!_

"_No…..no, please…" the tears were burning in my eyes, and suddenly his lips were to mine, tongue invading and freely exploring about my mouth. He wrapped his legs around mine, locking them into place…_

_And went inside of me._

_It hurt, it was so brutally painful, and still no one was coming, no one was going to save me!_

_Why? Why couldn't I be saved?_

"_Nngh…st-stop….please, stop…"I breathed, my voice soft and I sounding breathless, tears still trailing down my cheeks as I lifted my hands, tried desperately to push him off._

_It hurt too much, oh god I couldn't take this kind of pain…_

_Then it stopped._

_He pulled away, releasing my legs and moving to the side of me, kissing my cheek. His arm slinked underneath me, but I could stand that…_

_Just so long as I didn't have to endure that kind of pain anymore. If I ever felt that way again…_

_I think I'd die._

_But then he did something that made everything change._

_His arm rolled me over so that I was lying on my stomach, he climbing behind me and beginning to grab my legs, positioning them and…_

_He invaded me from behind._

"_G-get off….no, get away!" Suddenly I started yelling, pulling back one of my legs and trying to kick him, do anything to get him off of me, out of me…_

_My kick made him pull back, although I found myself flipped once again, and without time to react the pain came searing back._

"_No! Get off of me, get awa-"my scream was cut short by his mouth again to mine, making it's way inside and trying to force me into silence._

_But how? How could I not scream at such horrible pain, such a horrid situation._

_I wanted to die, I so badly wanted this pain to just kill me here and now._

_My body felt like it was screaming, like I was on fire…_

_And no, this was no pleasurable fire._

_Oh god, why couldn't this just end? He got what he wanted, he didn't need anymore of me…_

_I lost my breath as I was suddenly shoved to the floor. He moved to sit on the edge, looking down at me with the cruelest face I have ever known._

_My body was still searing with pain, and I wasn't dare about to move. He reached down, grasping my head and slowly lifting me up, he sitting me back on my legs and carefully opening my mouth._

_Again he entered into me, but I merely went along with it this time. I was beginning to break, I was losing my willpower, my fighting spirit…_

_I don't know how long I stayed like that, he in my mouth and I merely crying, taking down whatever disgusting mixture he suddenly forced into my mouth. All I know is eventually he pushed me away, I crumpling onto the floor as he then stood, smiling down to me and soon bending down, giving my lips a little kiss before he walked into another room, I barely picking up on the water being turned on._

_The first thing I did when he left me alone in that room was roll over and retch. I did it quite a few times, eventually stopping and reaching up for a pillow, pulling it down and burying my face into it. I started screaming, as loud as I possibly could, and more and more tears tumbled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them, couldn't stop sobbing…_

_I had to hesitate for a moment as I felt something wet along my legs, I looking down and seeing only a dark liquid. I could follow a trail of it off of the bed, and I was guessing it was coming from me…_

_From the smell alone, I could tell it was blood._

_So he'd made me bleed? Had I really been that ripped apart, that tormented?_

_But I couldn't move, couldn't go and wash all this shame and disgust off of me._

_He was in there, and as the water shut off and he walked out, I felt a new flush of hatred and fear._

"_Oi, grab my clothes for me." he called, walking over to a mirror and beginning to mess with his hair. I remained still, and he suddenly glared at me._

_It must've been something about that glare, because I soon had located his clothes and was slowly limping them over to him. I couldn't even walk right, and blood was getting everywhere… yet a glare from him had me doing his every whim._

_I handed him his clothes, and he got dressed right there, giving me another smile as he buttoned the last button on his shirt, placing an arm around me and again kissing my lips._

"_That's a good girl. All you have to do is behave and not scream so much, and you'll be getting requests endlessly. If that happens, the Boss'll want to give you a spin."_

_And then he was gone._

_~*~_

I had crumpled back to the floor after he left, and I hadn't moved since.

The blood drenching my legs was beginning to dry, and his semen was crusting up as well. My multiple cuts were all scabbing up, and I already knew I had many bruises forming.

And still I was wondering why.

But I knew many things were certain now :

I was without hope-

Without my innocence-

Without clothing-

Without protection-

Without a savior-

And without a reason to keep living.

With those realizations continually whispering in my mind, I alas found the will to slowly stand up, limping towards the bathroom and almost falling quite a few times. I almost collapsed onto the sink, but still I opened the mirror cabinet to see what I could find within.

Falling into the sink were containers upon containers of medicines.

Aspirin, Motrin, Allergy pills, Nyquil, Tylenols of all kinds…. Pills by the hundreds.

I began unscrewing cap after cap, pouring out the contents into my palm and popping them into my mouth, turning on the faucet and sticking the empty container under the water, filling it up and drinking down the pills.

I don't know how many I swallowed, but I know certainly not all of them…

Not knowing for sure what was in my system, I limped over to the shower, turning it on and climbing in, closing the curtain and feeling the heat against me, feel it numb me even more, make me feel as though I were beginning to melt away, starting to disappear.

Apparently I made a wrong step, for I slipped and fell to the shower floor, head slamming against the wall and not knowing through my hazy vision whether the bright red liquid running down the drain was from my legs or the warm wet spot on the back of my head.

I would never know, seeing as everything suddenly grew black, all I could feel was the warm water against me, washing me away into nothing.

All I wanted to feel was the warmth.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Dun dun duuun!!!!

What will happen to poor Haruhi next? Will her overdose be successful? Will she die of blood loss? Will she be found?

Maybe Chapter 5 will have the answers?

Or maybe not…

By the by, sorry most of the chapter was in italics/a flashback…

Thanks for reading, review please!

~Ebony Scarlett White


	5. Hope

**AN 1:** Chapter 5! Chapter 5 is here at last!(I know I took forever to update… I'm sorry) I'm sure some of you are cheering, some of you dreading… and others may possibly want to rip my head off.

That's the beauty of FANFICTION!

**AN 2: **This chapter has flipping perspective's, I'll note when it changes, of course.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ouran… blah blah blah… we all know this.

**Chapter 5 ~ Hope**

Tamaki's POV

Ranka called the school.

He said they found a body.

The Host Club was called down to the office, all of us having a varied reaction upon hearing the news. Most of us were mainly shocked or sobbing profusely, all expecting the worst. Even Kyouya, with his usual calm exposure, faltered at hearing the news and allowed his eyes to widen and a gasp to escape him.

We were all excused from class to go with Ranka.

Thank god my father was the chairman; it always came with its perks at times like this.

A half an hour felt like years as we were driven to the apartment, Ranka pacing outside and only pausing for a moment to see us all get out, rushing to his car and all of us in quick pursuit. We piled in, not minding how crushed together we were in such a small space.

We all just wanted our thoughts to be proved wrong.

Ranka abruptly stopped the car, us piling out before we even knew where we were.

When Hunny nearly fell down into a dark hole, we all guessed where the body had been.

"Boys…b-boys, the body…it's over here…" Ranka's voice was choked, and all of us held our breath as we slowly approached the officers, the body most likely inside the large black bag we saw.

I held my breath, silently praying that this wasn't real, this was yet again one of those dreadful nightmares I'd had in this small amount of time she'd been gone. We all approached the black bag, a police officer looking to us and frowning.

"W-we're here to help…identify the body…" Ranka explained, his voice clearly showing how upset, how broken he was.

It was the voice of loss and hopelessness.

The officer nodded, stepping aside and allowing us to step forward, one of the men beginning to unzip the bag and looked solemnly to us, exposing a young girl's face and part of her upper body, it looking as though a slim tank top had been clinging to her now cold and hard skin, even a white jacket on her that was stained dark red eternally.

The girl's eyes were wide open, staring at all of us in death and glazed over. Her face had no color whatsoever, and it made the short brown locks that fell into her face and attempt to hide the giant wound in the middle of her face from sight, not to mention how white she was also made the dried blood that much more noticeable. Just the sight of this made Hunny cry out in horror and hug Mori's leg, Mori silently lifting him up and trying his best to comfort the small, sobbing boy. Although Mori himself looked to have sorrow in his eyes, and I couldn't tell if that was a tear or not slowly trailing down his cheek.

The twins were holding each other's hands, looking to be squeezing each other tight and each biting their own lip, Kaoru eventually looking away and Hikaru lifted his other arm to his shoulder, gently stroking it and pulling his twin closer. Soon both of them were hugging one another and in tears, unable to hide their sadness.

Ranka had seemed to have been affected the worst, though, howling in agony and dropping to his knees, covering his face and shaking his head viciously. He was howling incoherent words, and I don't think any of us were able to understand what he was screaming. I eventually kneeled down and rubbed the man's back, he grabbing onto my jacket and pulling himself close, burying his face in my chest.

Kyouya looked to the body, sighing and then looking to the man standing next to it with such a saddened expression.

"Yes… this is Haruhi Fujioka." he murmured, now he himself turning away and placing a hand to his temple, taking a deep breath and seeming to be holding back his own sorrows. Immediately I looked to Kyouya, my eyes wide and I shaking my head.

"Kyouya… n-no, that's not Haruhi, Kyouya! What are you saying?" I exclaimed, trying to stand but Ranka still held tight to me, shaking his head and continually muttering "Why, why, why!" over and over again, as though it were some chant, some spell that would save him from this atrocity.

"Tamaki, hush. You don't know what you're saying, you're merely in denial. Please, Tamaki… can't you see Ranka's already hurt enough? Don't give him any false hope…" Kyouya snapped at me, his glare making me bite my tongue and go back to rubbing Ranka's back.

But couldn't they all see it?

That girl wasn't Haruhi, couldn't be Haruhi!

Yes, she had similar short brown hair, brown eyes, even a little petite frame and a similar jacket to Haruhi's, but…

She wasn't Haruhi. Her eyes weren't that same shade of chocolate, her hair not that soft and fluffed look Haruhi's always had…

And her chest was slightly larger than what Haruhi's had been.

"Thank you boy's…I think that'll be enough. We're very sorry of your loss…"the officer explained, zipping the bag back up and beginning to walk away with an emotionless mask. He'd probably dealt with situations like this hundreds of times… he probably knew very well the sorrow people showed and the shock as well…

Maybe that's why he looked so expressionless about such a horrific thing.

Haruhi's POV

Heaven…

Heaven felt like the soft cushion of a mattress, along with silken blankets.

Heaven smelled of fresh open air, and somewhat of iodine.

Heaven sounded like the monotonous beeping of a small machine close by.

Heaven tasted like cool air and crispness.

And as I opened my eyes…

Heaven looked like a hospital room, with someone sitting right next to me and gently stroking my arm.

I softly groaned, opening my mouth and again tasting this wonderful air that was around me, loving how it tickled my throat and made me feel so wonderful inside.

So far, I was liking how heaven was…

"Are you awake?" the person next to me whispered, leaning closer and I barely turning my head, trying to look at them.

"Am I d-dead? Is this… h-heaven?" I softly groaned, my voice hoarse and barely audible. I heard the person softly chuckle, leaning closer and their soft lips touched my cheek. I even let a smile cross my lips as they did that, and I think they smiled too.

"If you want this to be heaven.. Then it can be. This place can be whatever you want it to be…" they whispered to me, kissing in my ear and nuzzling my cheek. My smile grew wider and I even pressed my lips to this person, as though in a soft thank you.

But the happiness didn't last forever, for my stomach wanted to churn suddenly and my throat felt like it was closing up, I was gasping for air and my eyes widened in terror. The person quickly moved away, reaching around them and grabbing a small wastebasket, handing it to me just as I began vomiting. Tears stung in my eyes as I seemed to throw up all the contents of my body, eventually falling back onto the bed and breathless, my eyelids drooping.

"Better, my sweet?" the person asked, once again leaning close to me and grabbing a towel, cleaning off my mouth and then kissing my cheek. I smiled again, slowly nodding and trying to move closer to their touch. It was warm, soft… protective.

I wanted to feel their touch forever, in this place I could call heaven.

The person shifted themselves, sitting on the edge of my bed and kissing my lips, their hand gently cradling my cheek. I smiled, kissing this person back. We continued kissing each other, I loving their touch more and more as slowly each kiss grew deeper and deeper. I even parted my lips a little, allowing them to gently slip their tongue inside and explore a little. They parted their lips, and as I entered to explore into their mouth, the person lifted the blanket and slid themselves underneath the covers, pressing their body close to mine and even grinding their hips a small bit into me.

I moaned, pulling my tongue out and kissing their cheek. The person wrapped their arms around me, gently pulling me closer and kissing my lips more and more, I trying to keep up with their continual kisses.

In one swift movement, I was then pinned to the bed, they straddling me and pressing their hips closer to mine. I could feel the bulge that made them male, yet I was too consumed in how close their face suddenly was, and the many images passing through my mind.

_My skin was being sliced, blade sliding through me so easily and making small trickles of blood along my skin…_

_His pants were down around his ankles, he pushing me onto my knees in front of him…_

My eyes widened in fear, and I lost my voice as he again kissed me, tongue again exploring my mouth freely and he even moaning a bit.

_He wrapped his legs around mine, locking them into place…_

_His arm rolled me over so that I was lying on my stomach, he climbing behind me and beginning to grab my legs, positioning them and…_

"No!" I screamed, pushing him away and tears flooding down my cheeks, I shaking horribly and he only sighing, slowly moving to lie down beside me and cup my chin, softly nuzzling my cheek affectionately.

"It's alright, sweetheart… I'm here, I'll take away all that pain.. I'll take away all the scary things…"he whispered in my ear, gently kissing it as I closed my eyes, still crying and curling up into him.

"It's alright, my little flower… Daddy's here, Big Boss will save you from all the harm out there."

No, this wasn't heaven at all…

I was still alive, still trapped in hell.

Tamaki POV

They never found the killer.

According to the report, 'Haruhi' had been shot through the head between her eyes, killing her instantly. The body had been taken, cleaned of any evidence leading towards the killer - or killers, who could say? - and been carefully dumped down the hole in hopes of never being found.

After a month of no results pointing towards anything or anyone, they allowed us to bury the body. A little memorial had been set up at school, and people oftentimes visited the Host Club not for us, but to pay respects to Haruhi.

Everyone was going to miss her, perhaps some more than others, but still…

Half of the school was at the funeral service for her, and many people donated lavish amounts of money to buy her a beautiful casket and white dress to be buried in, her cold body surrounded by colorful flowers at the showing. Her headstone was beautiful, a giant slab of pure marble in the shape of an angel, it holding a heart that had the Ouran crest in it, above the crest was Haruhi's name, and below her birth and death date.

It was beautiful, just like her, but…

I couldn't stand it.

I hate this, everyone believing that this girl was Haruhi and that she was honestly dead. I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe it…

Because unlike the others, I could see the small differences that made her different from our Haruhi.

Time continued to pass, and after three months people soon stopped coming to pay respects to the memorial at school, only occasionally would we find perhaps Nekozawa there burning incense with the rest of the Black Magic Club.

The Host Club seemed to carry on as usual, even though most of us were still troubled by Haruhi's sudden absence. We certainly lost quite a bit of business with her gone, which made Kyouya in quite a sour mood about everything. Our club seemed to be falling into darkness, no matter how hard we tried to stay bright about everything and stay positive.

…

Kyouya got a call this morning.

They said Ranka was dead.

Kyouya and I didn't tell the others, both of us skipping class and going to the hospital. A woman approached us, asking what our business was here.

"We're relation to Ranka Fujioka. I received a call earlier that h-"

"Yes, Ranka Fujioka. He was found in his apartment last night after we received a worried phone call from a neighbor, saying that she found him unconscious when she brought him groceries. We brought him back here, and attempted to revive him, but… I'm very sorry. There were too many antibiotics in his system, and he was drinking alcohol along with them… his body couldn't handle the reaction. The police said that his daughter had been murdered and wife had been dead long ago… such a thing should be expected, oftentimes people who lose their entire family so suddenly cannot handle it. I am very sorry…" she explained, giving them a small nod and then turning to walk off.

Kyouya took a deep sigh, walking over to a nearby chair and collapsing into it. I walked over with him, too shocked to dare utter a word.

So now… Ranka was gone too?

"God damnit…"Kyouya muttered, sighing and taking off his glasses, running a hand through his hair and laying his head back.

"First Haruhi, now Ranka…"he closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly before he looked to me, face going stoic for a moment.

"Tamaki… I don't think anyone can take much more of this…"he sighed, leaning farther back in his chair and just taking a few deep breaths.

"Kyouya…" my voice was barely a whisper, yet he still looked over to me, his face a mixture of worry and dread. It's as though he could already guess I was going to say something to turn the situation worse.

"Kyouya, I'm breaking up the club…. I'm ending the Host Club." I softly explained, looking to him and merely being returned a blank expression.

"….Good. It would be for the better if we ended the club. I doubt any of us could stand keeping up those antics any longer, any-"

"Kyouya, if I end the club… Grandmother's going to force me into a marriage. It could be Éclair, or someone else's daughter… They say it's for my best." I explained, my voice rising a bit. I never got angry with anyone, no matter the situation… yet my voice was hardening, rising to a tone of anger that I had doubted I possessed.

"Tamaki, calm down…" Kyouya warned me softly, looking to me and sitting up straighter once more.

"Do what you wish, Tamaki… both decisions have an impact on everyone." he explained to me, and I sighed.

"Yes, Kyouya… but I can't leave Japan. I will break up the Host Club, but I can't get married, I can't…" I couldn't say it aloud. Kyouya certainly knew what I was talking about, we'd fought over such a thing plenty of times…

I couldn't leave because I needed to find Haruhi.

"Tamaki, don't start. Haruhi isn't alive, she's been dead for months… she's the reason Ranka's gone now." Kyouya explained, his voice edging towards irritation.

I frowned, slowly rising and locking eyes with him.

"That girl wasn't Haruhi. Haruhi's still alive, still out there and lost somewhere, she probably needs us!" I shouted at him, my hand curling into a fist.

"Tamaki! For the last time will you get a hold of yourself! Haruhi is gone and is never coming back again, so get over her already! You dwelling on this is the whole reason why the rest of the club is suffering, you insisting on this nonsense is why everyone is so upset!" Kyouya retorted, lurching out of the chair and getting right into my face, I glaring into his. We were beginning to draw unwanted attention…

I quickly turned on my heel, back to Kyouya and beginning to walk out of the hospital.

"Kyouya…. She's lost her real family. I'd rather her not lose this one."

I was gone before Kyouya had a chance to retort his scornful remarks at me. It's not like they mattered anyway, it seemed none of them really mattered now…

The only one that had mattered to the Host Club was now supposedly dead. Well, the Host Club itself had died along with her, and all wondered how they dare got by before without Haruhi amongst them…

It just wasn't the same anymore to me, it wasn't the same for anyone who had known her!

I couldn't tell what it was or why, yet deep in the catacombs and vastness of my heart… it was aching, seeming lost without knowing if she were truly alive or dead. I alas stopped near a small alleyway, sliding to the ground and covering my face from view. The air smelled horribly of things I had never dared to imagine smelling.. Let alone smelling at all.

"Hey, pretty boy, you look like you're on the wrong side of town…" a woman's growl made me look up, the woman before me scrawny and bony, her cheeks sunken in and what I hoped was a cigarette dragging from her mouth. She smiled, and although I suspected she was at best her early thirties, her mouth was full of gaps and rotting teeth.

"I-I'm looking for someone…" I quickly gave her an excuse, rising to my feet and holding my wallet closer. Some might call me naïve and close to stupid.. But I wasn't about to let money slip that easily from me.

"Must be looking for one of Boss's girls, eh? Waitin' for them to pick you up, take you there for some fun?" she chuckled, moving a bit closer and offering the so-called cigarette to me. I quickly denied, waving it away and shaking my head.

"No, I don't do such… disgusting things. But maybe… you can help me? I'm looking for this girl, Fujioka Haruhi, I-I have a picture…" I quickly fumbled for my wallet, being careful not to let her seen even a corner of a dollar as I pulled out a picture of Haruhi, showing it to her.

"Hmm… I might've seen a girl like that… yeah, think I have… but her name ain't Haruhi, it was Hanako or something like that… cute girl, probably makes it good…"the woman trailed off, again giving me her gap toothed grin and I only sighing in return.

"B-but you've seen her, right? Wh-where?"

"Oh, she's one of Boss's girls… he only lets two up a night to draw in the big bucks. I doubt you'll find her…"

"No! I _need_ to find her! Where is this place?" I was growing panicked and excited. This may not have been much, this might not even be her, but…

Still, I was going to take any lead I could get.

"Can't tell you, buddy… you have to pay to get in…"the woman explained, dropping the last bit of her "cigarette" and stomping it out with her boot.

I glared at her, I could feel my blood suddenly boiling. So she was going to lead me along, only to try and take my money?

"Listen here, you hag! I don't want to get violent, and I'm sure you don't want me turning you over to authorities for drug possession and prostitution, so listen up. You've got to tell me where this place is, and where Miss 'Hanako' is, alright?" I snarled, not even realizing I'd grabbed her by the neck and practically pinned her against the wall. Her eyes widened in fear, and immediately she nodded.

"H-h-head down this alley… m-make a right, and walk towards the ladder… tap on the s-sewer lid, and th-they should open it…. Go and a-ask for Hanako…"

I released her, turning away and beginning to walk off.

"Thanks." I called carefully over my shoulder, reaching into my wallet and dropping her some of my spare yen on the ground. She scrambled to pick it up, not even looking back up as I rounded the corner.

I didn't need to take another step.

Standing right before me was a girl of about 15, her brown hair messy and a bit wavy. Her outfit certainly stated her profession, with the tube top also being a belly shirt and a ring holding the fabric together in the middle, her skirt perhaps 2 centimeters from showing any panties she might be wearing. Fairly high heels adorned her feet, white and ribbon tying around her leg up to her knees.

What got me we're her eyes, though.

Deep brown, a shade of chocolate to indulge in and never grow tired of, yet unlike before they no longer held a twinkle…

I noticed a spark behind them as this young girl, too, studied me with surprise and fear.

"Ta…. Tamaki-senpai?"

**End of Chapter 5**

Again, I apologize for the wait, but I love the dedication I'm starting to get!

It's nice to know people are enjoying my fan fiction so much…

I would love some more reviews, they encourage me to write chapters faster! Oh and thank you for reading!

~Ebony Scarlett White

[[ Note to my readers : I am very sorry to report that the computer I have been saving "When She Smiles" on to is in need of assistance by the Geek Squad. I hope it will be repaired in due time, and I can resume this fanfiction. I am deeply sorry. ]]


	6. Love

**AN 1: **Hello once again! Ebony reporting with chapter six and a repaired laptop! Oh, I missed writing this fanfic for all of you,, and I feel so bad for the delay, it wasn't intended…

**AN 2:** This chapter

Non-un-disclaimer: Of course I don't own Ouran! Would I be writing a fanfic about it if I did? NO! I DO NOT OWN OURAN

**Chapter 6 ~ Love**

Haruhi POV

It had seemed like a usual day, like the same as Boss always instructed.

Two girls up, bring down a couple of baiters and get their cash, and all of us get to live another day. It seemed so routine and normal after so many…. I couldn't even say how long I'd been here now. It felt like an eternity, a lifetime already… and I could hardly remember the details of my life before all of this. I could slightly remember faces, and a little apartment, but…

I was even forgetting my real name now.

Boss had chosen the two girls for today, a friend I'd made who had been named Uzuke, and myself. We stepped out of the hideout like any normal day, Uzuke insisting that I go first. I lifted the latch, stepping into the outside world and taking a deep breath of fresh air. It tasted so clean, so lovely after such musty, dank air I'd been breathing for a while now. I helped Uzuke out, she flashing me a quick smile before she took off ahead, turning a corner and out of sight.

My pace was much slower then hers, I walking with such cautious and careful movements. I was prepared to turn the opposite corner of Uzuke, scout in the opposite direction…

But I only got a few steps.

A large shadow loomed over me, blocking the sun from my eyes and stunning me for a moment. Eventually I could tell the features of this person, and also that they were male…

He was probably six foot, by my guess, or somewhere close. He wore a uniform of a light blue, explaining right out that he was only a high school student. I noticed a crest on his left breast, it looking quite ornate and oddly familiar…

Yet what got to me was this boy's face. It was serene, heavenly… beautiful. His soft face was framed by such luscious locks of golden blonde that frolicked in the sun. His eyes, oh how that blue seemed to sing softly like the bird's egg it was shaded, how it seemed to taunt the sky that they could be more lovely than it. I could already feel the natural attraction to this boy, but there was… something more.

Something in my mind was screaming that I knew him, that….

That he was the key, he was my knight… my hopeless wish from long ago for freedom that was now granted. And suddenly, a single name floated off of my tongue, slipped past my lips, and formed themselves into words that seemed to make my heart hurt and eyes sting with what seemed to be tears.

"Ta…. Tamaki-senpai?"

The realization that suddenly appeared on his face made me give a choked sob, eyes widening and suddenly placing a finger to my lips to silence him.

"Shhh…. C-come with me… pl-please? Just… b-be quiet, d-don't say a word…" I suddenly whispered, grabbing his hand and wrapping his arm around my waist, to make it seem as though he'd already claimed me. I slowly led him back the short way I'd came from, leading him back down the latch. We were immediately stopped by the Boss's burly men, they eyeing Tamaki-senpai and smiling.

"Well well, what's an Ouran student doing here? Oh well, you better be carrying a good amount of cash, bo-"

Tamaki pulled out his wallet, grabbing a load of bills and throwing them at the man.

"I hope you won't mind if I take this one? She seems… amusing." Tamaki explained, looking down to me as though to reassure me that he didn't dare plan to even touch me. One of the men counted out the bills, his eyes growing wider the higher he counted, and slowly he nodded.

"Hanako's all yours… be good to her, now, she's our new little treasure." he explained, giving Tamaki a crude smile. Tamaki only nodded in return, and I led him down the damned hallway, walking into my room and locking the door.

Tamaki immediately pulled me close in a tight hug, his arms seeming so secure, his touch so gentle… I had forgotten what a gentle and friendly touch had felt like, what it felt like to not be used and merely someone's toy, but…

I had forgotten what it had felt like to be loved.

"Haruhi…. Oh god, H-Haruhi…"Tamaki murmured, his voice sounding so panicked, so… shocked. I almost couldn't believe it…

My previous life had come back, trying to rescue, salvage me from the remains of the broken, apathetic girl I had become…

I was almost ashamed of the choked gasp that again surpassed my lips. My body seemed to grow limp into his arms, into him… I practically collapsed, my eyes stinging horribly from the damn tears I kept trying to blink away. I couldn't believe how I was trembling, gripping onto him for dear life and sobbing so suddenly…

It seemed I could finally release all of these atrocities at once, allow my sadness and pain to show and my anger to filter through…

"Shhh… it's alright, Haruhi.. Daddy's here, he's going to protect his daughter, make everything bad go away… I promise…"

Tamaki's words were so soft, so very gentle to me…

I think I kept crying, sobbing into his gentle and warm grasp for countless hours.

And Tamaki didn't dare utter a single complaint.

**End of Chapter 6**

Yes, I know… a very short chapter, but the next chapter has already been planned and is in the works…

Of course, I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be released, but.. Again, those reviews encourage me greatly, please!

Thank you for reading!

~Ebony S. White


	7. Suffers

**AN 1: **Oh wow… I must say, I love all of you guys. Your reviews inspire me and make me feel wonderful, and the constant dedication of you guys is awe-inspiring… I dedicate this chapter to all of my awesome followers… stay amazing. 3 : )

**AN 2:** This chapter might surprise some of you… And it's all in Tamaki's perspective! ((I didn't realize I left this part blank in the last chapter.. Oopsie!))

**AN 3:** I know, three AN? Well, I just wanted to inform you all that, things might get a bit rocky… I lost my outline for the story, but I'm trying to pull-through and continue it anyways! Hopefully I don't majorly mess-up any of my big plans that I had…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran… Simple as that.

**Chapter 7 - Suffers**

Tamaki POV

I hadn't believed it was possible.

I had told the others, attempted to force the thought upon everyone else, make them see exactly what I saw. I had tried for countless months to try and put everyone in the same mindset as I, no matter how much they thought it was idiotic or hopeless…

Yet here I was… here _she_ was…

And I just couldn't believe it.

Haruhi… _my_ Haruhi…

She was alive. She was breathing, living… and right in front of me, so close I could reach out and touch her. I'm sure the expression on my face conveyed my thoughts, my astonishment to find her alive and… as far as I knew, healthy.

Yet her response was enough to nearly shatter my heart. A sob attempted to escape her lips, yet a flash of fear in her eyes quickly dissipated any signs of sobbing, instead placing a finger to her lips and murmuring to me.

"Shhh…. C-come with me… pl-please? Just… b-be quiet, d-don't say a word…" she whispered, taking my hand and making me hold her by the waist. This was… wrong. This was not something that Haruhi - oh, _my_ precious Haruhi - would ever dare do. Someone had to have done this to her…

Someone was hurting and tormenting my dear Haruhi.

She didn't take long to lead me back down the alleyway, opening a hole in the ground and helping me down it, turning to lead me farther inside. Instead we seemed to be faced with quite the obstacle. A posse of muscular, brawny men that looked as though they'd do anything for the thrill of breaking bones and putting cash in their pockets.

"Well well, what's an Ouran student doing here? Oh well, you better be carrying a good amount of cash, bo-" I already knew they were meaning me, and I could guess what they wanted. I had always thought it wise - yes, even _I_ can have a good idea or wise decision every now and again - to carry some spare cash with me. Not for this exact scenario, per say… but merely for the factor of having it in case one needed it. I pulled out what I'm sure was more yen then any of these men would expect a teenage boy to just easily hand over, tossing it at them and frowning.

"I hope you won't mind if I take this one? She seems… amusing." I explained to them, forcing a cocky grin onto my lips and my eyes darting to Haruhi. I'm sure my eyes foretold of the reassurance I wanted to give her. I would never, not in my life, ever take advantage of a woman in that sort of way. It was unbecoming, and not at all in a gentleman's manner of behavior.

Apparently I had grown distracted, because the men were all now counting the multiple bills I had thrown at them and looked more and more astonished the higher the amount got.

"Hanako's all yours… be good to her, now, she's our new little treasure." they told me, one giving me a crude smile as Haruhi and I began walking away. I had to hold back my urge to gag, instead focusing my attention on dear Haruhi. She seemed panicked, in a sense, almost desperate…

Yes, so many things were wrong with my lovely Haruhi.

She stopped before a door, opening it slowly and walking me inside. Yet the second we were inside, that door was abruptly shut and locked. I couldn't stand this, watching her so jumpy and terrified of even the smallest shadow. She seemed so broken, so unlike the old Haruhi, my beloved Haruhi…

I found within seconds that my arms were wrapped around her, holding Haruhi's small and fragile body close to mine. I wanted to hold her - no; I desperately _needed_ to hold her close to me, needed to let her know that I was there, that she wasn't alone…

That she was safe.

I hadn't realized that I was shaking, my lips mindlessly moving and uttering words to her. What had I just said? Hopefully I hadn't been speaking every thought that traveled through my head…

I almost jumped when Haruhi made a sound, it sounding so painful and hurt. With that, she collapsed into me, I nearly falling over, yet still held her close. I had to be her strong hold right now, her protector… her knight.

Haruhi wanted me to be here… _needed_ me to protect her, save her. The sobs that rippled through her body and made her shake so terribly were enough to frighten anyone, and I certainly thought she was going to fall apart in my arms and shatter into a million beautiful shards of my precious Haruhi if she dare shook anymore. I was scared, so scared for her…

Yet I had to stay strong. I needed to be strong for her.

"Shhh… it's alright, Haruhi… Daddy's here, he's going to protect his daughter, make everything bad go away… I promise…"

I haven't the slightest clue what provoked me to say that, yet it seemed… right. Which reminds me…

Haruhi had no idea about her father.

It seemed wrong to try and tell her, so very wrong to hurt her anymore then this…

So I had to keep it silent, wait until these tragedies, these sufferings were far behind us. Haruhi deserved so much better… she deserved such a better life. Haruhi hadn't done any wrong to deserve such a horrible fate; she didn't deserve to suffer so horribly.

Whoever had put my Haruhi through such hell deserved no less then the same pain he had put Haruhi worth. No, he deserved ten times this atrocity!

Ah, but now wasn't the time to think about revenge…

Haruhi was still hurting, still in pain. Still suffering more then she ever needed to. I kept my words small and gentle, attempting to soothe her pain away; she was already so close to breaking, shattering into nothing…

I don't know how long she cried, or how long we stayed like that. But I don't care.

Anything to keep my little Haruhi from ever being like this again, anything to prevent her from coming this close to breaking again.

Her sobs had turned into tiny hiccups, looking up to me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, still having a few tears trailing from them. I only gave her a gentle smile, carefully moving my hand to brush away her tears and placing my hand cautiously on her cheek, almost relieved to see that she didn't dare flinch away from my touch.

"Tamaki…s-senpai… th-thank you… I'm s-so sorry… I-I-I'll pay you b-back…" Haruhi began to sputter, her words hoarse and hard to understand completely. I only placed a finger to her lips, stopping her and slowly shaking my head.

"Haruhi… you don't have to call me senpai… and you have nothing to pay me back for, nothing at all…" I cooed, she obviously seeming so happy to hear my voice. Small tears began to surface once more from her eyes, and I only pulled her closer in a hug.

"Haruhi… I'm so sorry this ever had to happen… I promise, I _swear_… whoever has put you through all this hell will suffer ten… No, a hundred times worse! Their soul will be tortured for a thou-"

Haruhi stopped me right there.

She stopped me by gently placing her lips to mine, the tears still fresh in her now closed eyes. I immediately pulled back, not knowing what emotion I should be showing at the moment.

Shock? Probably. Anger? No, there really wasn't a need to be… Joy? That probably wouldn't be the best to show…

Yet apparently, I wasn't able to decide exactly what emotion I was going to show. I could feel my cheeks burning, and could already guess the look of shock on my face was quite comical, seeing how Haruhi was chuckling as she wiped away her tears.

I…. was utterly confused.

This… this wasn't supposed to be happening.

No! This wasn't supposed to be happening yet… not like this, not at all like this! What…

What was Haruhi doing? What was she thinking?

"Tamaki-senp-…. Ahh, t-t-Tamaki… I'm… s-sorry… I-I was just… s-so happy, I… w-wasn't thinking… b-but please… d-don't talk about revenge…" she explained to me, as though she were a mother speaking to a child. Again, all I could do was sit there, a bit stunned.

Well, how _should_ one react to something like this?

"H-h-Haruhi… what… I-I-I…" I was at a loss for words. Honestly, in a different situation, that kiss…

It would've made my heart soar, and probably made me hover off the ground for a moment or two in mere delight. Perhaps now… perhaps suddenly…

"Tamaki? A-are you alright?"

Haruhi was waving her hand in my face, her face only a small amount of centimeters from my own. She looked…

She looked like my Haruhi, the _old_ Haruhi… the one that I… that I…

"H-h-Haruhi…? I…"

Haruhi looked interested, the smallest hints of a smile on her face. A smile, her smile…

My heart was already beating a bit faster looking at that smile.

"…I…"

Why couldn't I just say it? I may as well just get it out there, tell her exactly… tell my Haruhi everything.

"… I-I…"

I swallowed the lump growing in my throat, slamming shut my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Haruhi, I will get you out of here! I will help you escape!"

Well… that wasn't what I meant to say.

Haruhi almost looked crestfallen, when I suddenly shook my head and cupped her chin, moving my face close to hers. I had done this with countless other women in the Host Club, yet for some reason, it seemed like the most difficult task to perform when it was Haruhi.

She certainly hadn't been expecting it. Honestly, neither had I…

And I doubt either of us expected my lips to crash against hers, both of our cheeks blazing a beautiful, nearly matching scarlet.

**End of Chapter 7**

I know.. I torment all of you horribly… but with love!

Did I forget to mention this fan fiction is Haru x Tama?

Oh, but I have a little… eh, we can call it a poll, if you'd like:

**What do you think is Boss's identity?**

Go ahead and tell me who/what you think it is… I'm curious to know everyone's thoughts.

And thank you all so much for your patience, this chapter took much longer to make than I intended it to…

Hopefully Chapter 8 doesn't take as long…

Again, all your lovely reviews helped make this chapter possible, so encourage me to write chapter 8, please?

Thank you for reading!

~ Ebony S. White


	8. Kindness is

**AN 1:** Hello again, dear readers! I loved my multiple reviews. You all seem to want me to involve Kyouya some way… is he a fan favorite now, villain or hero? Some people either had no idea, or said Kyouya for the boss. Hmm, that is very interesting… Either that or everyone wanted Tamaki to press the panic button and call for back up…

**AN 2:** Well, karma must have it out for this story. I wrote an entirely new outline, then recently found the OLD outline… and the new one disappeared. At least this time I burned it into my memory, so it'll be impossible to forget and get lost! So, hopefully I'll stop being lazy and update sooner then I have been!

**AN 3:** This chapter contains… well, LOTS OF SEXUALITY! You have been warned…

Disclaimer: OURAN IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE OWNED BY MOI.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**Kindness is…**

Haruhi's POV

I did not want those lips to leave mine.

For the first time in far too long, the lips that touched mine were gentle, tender…

There was no malice, no cruelty in their taste. They were luscious, soft… just so splendid to kiss for the first time. Tamaki was hesitating, as though he did not know whether he should pull away or press further. I could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks, and I am sure he could feel the heat from mine. I know he thought that this was probably wrong… he most likely thought that this should not be happening.

Yet I did not want to let him go… I am scared to say that I was almost… _lusting _for him.

Tamaki eventually did pull away, looking down at me with a red face and an apologetic look on his face.

"Haruhi… I-I'm so sorry… I didn't… I shouldn't ha-"

My hand to his lips immediately silenced him, and a small smile was on my lips.

"Tamaki… be quiet for once." I smirked, and his face again got red. I chuckled, smiling a little more and laying my head on his chest, idly playing with the buttons on his jacket. He looked down at me with a curious glance, but eventually he wrapped his arms around me, the two of us gently rocking together. This was just so… perfect.

If only it had not been here.

If only this could have happened differently. Then maybe, just maybe…

"Haruhi…?" Tamaki's voice caught my immediate attention, I looking up to him with eyes that were probably much too eager for their own good. I quickly softened my eyes, allowing my lips to part in a gentle smile, encouraging him to talk to me.

"Haruhi… wh-what… happened?"

I tensed, looking away for a moment. Should I answer him? I know he already could figure the just of it, but… but I was scared. What would happen if he knew? Would he turn away from me, be disgusted with me? What will happen if he did not feel for me anymore? What if he changed his mind?

I would not be able to stand that rejection. Not from him, not from my savior.

When I looked back to Tamaki, my eyes shielded my emotions from him, and my hands slid down his jacket, unbuttoning it easily and already pushing it off him. Distraction… that is what I needed. I could not tell him, should not tell him.

"H-Haruhi! Wh-wh-what are y-" I stopped him right there, laying my lips on his and moving my body a little closer. I was forced to do this to countless other men… so why did this one time make my spine tingle and my body feel so warm? Tamaki was panicked, I could tell, and I wanted to calm him down… but again I was scared. Maybe I should not be doing this, maybe I should step back, stop trying to pull him in…

On the other hand, maybe we should both just surrender.

Tamaki pulled back, his eyes dazzled with surprise and confusion. I looked up to him, trying to keep my face stoic so that he could not see what I was doing, what he could be pulled into. Tamaki lifted a hand, and I unintentionally tensed up. Yet his hand was not raised to harm me or threaten me…

Tamaki gently pushed back my hair with that hand, and kissed my forehead.

"My Haruhi…" his warm breath made my skin tingle in anticipation, and I held in a small sigh of content… at least, that is what I hoped it was. His hand moved through my hair, and I felt his gentle fingers run down my neck and onto my back. It felt like every part of my body that his fingers brushed against was on fire, and I was trying so hard not to just give in so easily to him.

I arched my back into his touch, and his other hand lifted to my face, he cupping my chin, as his face was suddenly so much closer to mine. I honestly had no idea what had come over him, this sudden change. Then again, who was I to question Tamaki? He was so spontaneous, his mind always flicked from one thought to another without hesitation, and he always followed any idea he had.

Therefore, I truthfully had no idea what he was thinking or doing.

My hands found themselves resting against his chest, the hand on my back wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him, our bodies touching. It felt like his warmth was flowing into me, taking over me as he carefully touched his lips to mine, a smile creasing them slightly. I began to kiss him back…

And just like that, our control seemed to vanish.

Tamaki pulled me closer, so that I was practically on top of him and sitting in his lap. His kiss, it was so gentle and beautiful, and he began to deepen it ever so gradually. I was gladly allowing him to do such, basically straddling him and my hands playing with the fabric of his shirt, as though debating when they should remove it to feel his soft, gorgeous skin underneath and feel his chest, the frame of his body…

Tamaki pressed deeper into the kisses, his tongue brushing against my lips in such a seductive movement. I was melting into him, losing my mind to lust and…

Was I losing my mind to l… love?

I slowly opened my eyes, turning my face from him for a moment. Tamaki immediately pulled back, looking to me with kindness and honest concern.

"Ah… T-Tamaki…" I had not meant to pant, but…

I turned my face towards him again, my eyes half lidded, and I realized I was short of breath. I could feel the smile coming to me, and as I looked to Tamaki - no, looked to Tamaki's eyes - my heart skipped a beat. I eased my legs around his waist, running a hand through his hair. Yes, I wanted this… and I was sure he wanted this too, that one thing all men seemed to seek…

I was sure he wanted sex.

I placed my lips back to his, sliding my tongue against his lower lip and even nipping at it. Tamaki smiled, his tongue joining mine as we delved deeper into each other. Tamaki began to grow rough, the arm around my back lifting off to grab my skirt. It took him a matter of seconds to have it off me, and then I was lying down on the bed, Tamaki perched over me, our bodies pressed close to each other. Once again, our lips broke contact, and this time both of us were panting heavily.

What now? Should we keep on, continue as though we were mindless animals without a care? On the other hand, should we stop this now, before we do something that we would both regret?

I was quite sure that Tamaki was still a virgin…

"Ta… Tamaki…" my voice was so light, the words only coming out in between gasps of air. I do not know if Tamaki heard me or not, his face showed no registering of it as he leaned down, placing his lips to my neck. It was so sensual, a shiver ran down my spine and I arched my neck, trying to hold back my pleasured smile and these emotions starting to build inside of me. When he lifted his lips from my neck, I soon found them placed right near my ear.

"Haruhi… d-do you want… this?"

I froze at that moment. I think even my blood began to run cold, his single, simple statement running through my head. Did I want this? Did I truly want this? So many others, so many countless men before had been in Tamaki's same position, and what had they done? They bypassed asking me anything; they only forced everything, made everything happen…

No one had ever asked me if I truly wanted this to happen.

Moreover, right now…

"Tamaki… "

I moved my face closer to his, nuzzling his cheek with my nose before giving it a tender lick, my lips curved into a soft smile.

"Tamaki… oh, Tamaki, you are such a fool… b-but… that's a wonderful thing about you… Tamaki…"

I could not think of what to say, how to say it. I think I just rather… reacted.

Yet as my hands began to slip Tamaki's shirt off him, I felt no wrong in it. And as Tamaki lifted his shirt entirely off and my hands brushed against his soft skin, the only thing that I felt was how right this seemed, how… natural.

Mere moments passed, and we both stripped down to only undergarments. The way Tamaki's fingers stroked my skin had me practically melting into his touch, wanting him to get closer, never leave me…

I was overcome with these emotions.

Tamaki's hand soon stopped stroking my body, moving to my cheek ever so gently. I could not help but smile, and again his lips found their way to mine. We were locked together, each of our kisses slow and so gentle. Apparently, I had not been paying attention to his other hand though, and in seconds, I knew where it was. He cupped my small breast, squeezing it roughly so suddenly. I squirmed beneath his touch, moaning and accidentally pressing my hips to his. Tamaki seemed quite all right with this, moving his lips off mine and soon pressed to my neck.

I was panting, trying to hold back the moans wanting to surpass my lips. Was this supposed to be happening? Was I supposed to feel so… so enthralled? So animalistic?

Tamaki made a new move, licking my cheek as he pressed his hips closer, farther into mine. All that was separating us from each other was two thin lines of cloth. Already my body was starting to scream pleasure. I wanted him, needed him, about ready to scream for him. I could not believe the ecstasy of this moment, and we were not even doing the dirty yet.

A hand sneaked onto my back, and only when I heard a small 'click' did I know what happened, and Tamaki pulled my bra off so simply, tossing it aside and both hands grasping my breasts.

"Ahnn… T-Tama… ki…" I moaned. What was wrong with me? I could not even speak right. I was out of control. Tamaki leaned his face close to mine, our lips meeting and just staying like that for a moment. His hips stopped rocking, and he moved a hand off my breast, running it along my skin until he reached the waistband of my panties.

I could not believe this, almost did not want to believe this. I must be, _had_ to be imagining everything.

Even if I truly was dreaming. . .

Then hell, I never wanted to wake up again in my life.

"H-Haruhi…" Tamaki breathed against my neck, his fingers gently rubbing against the skin right below the waistband.

"Haruhi… may I?"

Was Tamaki really… asking permission?

I could almost think of no way to respond, lying there for a moment and catching my breath. An idea seemed to strike almost instantly, and a devilish grin found its way onto my lips. I lifted one of my hands slowly to the one rubbing my skin, wrapping my fingers cautiously around his wrist before I spoke. I could feel Tamaki grow rigid at my touch, which only seemed to urge me onward.

"King, my lord… I am all yours for the taking." I purred, shoving his hand beneath my panties. Tamaki seemed taken by surprise, yet I could tell he was enjoying this. He immediately ripped down my panties, taking no hesitation and roughly shoving two fingers into me. I had to bite back my scream, my body feeling as if it was burning so fiercely.

This passion, this ferocity of Tamaki's…

Tamaki did not even understand how amazing he was.

I was shivering, I didn't even realize how I was shaking beneath him. I had no idea why I was quivering so horrifically, but Tamaki certainly noticed. Just as soon as those fingers had entered into me, they moved back out, his hand cautiously touching my cheek.

"Haruhi… I-I'm sorry.. Did I.. hurt you?" he breathed, the worry on his face almost too much for me to bear. This was so different, so very odd to me. When a man chose to use me for this, he did not worry if it hurt me, did not bother to ask permission of me…

They did not love me.

I could feel them again, something that was becoming very common to me today. As the tears began to flow down the side of my head, into my ears, I couldn't help but smile. This… so this was what it was.

Kindness.

I could now tell you exactly what Kindness is.

Kindness is hope.

Kindness is compassion.

Kindness is caring.

Kindness is blonde.

Kindness has lavish blue eyes.

Kindness is love.

Kindness also has a different name- at least to me.

Tamaki.

"Haruhi! Oh dear, I-I am really sorry! I didn't mean to-, pl-please don't cry!" Tamaki seemed to be in a fit of panic, and all I could do was laugh. He looked to me in confusion, beginning to climb off of me to make sure I was alright.

I certainly was not going to allow such.

Tears still running down my face and a soft smile to my lips, I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him towards me, our lips colliding and I swear both of us could feel the sparks flying. We stayed like that for a moment, our lips joined together and refusing to separate from each other ever again. It didn't take long for the two of us to be entangled, though, with my hands gripping into his hair and rubbing his chest, while his hands roamed my back and lower body.

Tamaki seemed so fascinated with my body, his touch gentle and curious on every part of me. I couldn't help but smile into his kisses with each stroke of his fingers against my skin, my body heat escalating each time I felt his touch. We were both probably jumping with ecstasy from the encounter, our bodies pressed close. There was only a small bit of space that kept him from penetrating me, and in all honesty…

I was scared.

I felt like I was going to make Tamaki, make my precious savior… _impure_.

"T-Tamaki…" my voice was suddenly shaking, and Tamaki looked frightened, as though he had somehow hurt me. I looked to him, already knowing the remnants of the tears was probably still in my eyes.

"Tamaki… I-I'm scared."

Tamaki sighed, gently kissing my cheek and brushing a bit of hair out of my face.

"It's alright, Haruhi… we can stop, it's alright. I want you to feel comfortable and… ready, for when the time co-"

Again I slammed my lips against Tamaki's, forcing him to grow silent before I pulled away again.

"I-I'm scared… th-that I'll make you.. Impure."

Tamaki looked at me for a long moment, as though unsure of how to respond. It didn't take long, though, before his face suddenly looked reassuring and gentle once more.

"Haruhi… you won't make me impure. That's impossible…" he cooed. A hand softly stroked the inside of my thigh, fairly close to my entrance, and I couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. That seemed to get to Tamaki, moving his finger in circles in that spot, if only to get another moan out of me. Obviously, it worked, and as his other hand found itself gently grasping my tiny breast, he had me squirming beneath him in pleasure.

"Ahn… Tamaki… I… I th-think…"

Tamaki placed his lips to mine, not even letting me get out the rest of my words. I let out a pleasant sigh as he pulled back, his eyes glimmering with so many emotions.

"Tamaki… w-will you… m-make love to me?" my words came out as only a whisper, my cheeks burning bright as Tamaki's smile seemed to grow more gentle - if that was even possible - and he placed his lips close to my ear.

"Gladly, my sweet princess."

This was it. My body tensed as I looked to Tamaki, holding my breath as he seemed to be thinking, debating on how to do this correctly. I withheld my giggle, looking away for only a small moment -

And my body practically exploded as Tamaki slowly slipped himself inside of me.

It hurt, oh god how it hurt. Yet I could try, I could still endure this. I was not going to rob him of what he wished merely because I was weak. That was unfair to Tamaki, that was unfair to our feelings, that was-

Tamaki began to move his hips, lowering his head to give one of my breasts a sensual lick. I shivered, turning my head away and closing my eyes.

That was perhaps one of the worst things I could've done.

My mind was buzzing, flaring up images I wish could've been erased eternally from my mind.

_One man, a brunette, found the greatest pleasure in my breasts. After he had finished with me, I'd found dark bruises the next day all over them._

_A red-head had made me lick all over him, and in return he licked me where I wished he hadn't._

_An older man, he had chosen me several times, and every time after I always ached terribly, and he commented on how he wished his wife were like me._

_A taller man with tanned skin, he only liked it one way and he refused to let me do otherwise. He had mounted onto my back while I had clawed and cried into the sheets of my bed._

_A man with longer hair and a face that needed to be shaved. He had told me he got violent, and apologized in advance. I bled for a half hour, and wasn't sure if the mark on my cheek would ever go away._

_A younger boy - probably a high school student - with black hair and a cocky grin. He said he wanted to 'practice'; I was trapped in his expansive home for a week, absolutely numb and thinking myself dead after all that time._

_A blonde. He had continually said to not be afraid, he had continually told me everything was alright. How could they be, when I had been literally tied to the bed and bruises were appearing everywhere. I was bleeding almost as badly as the first night, yet this somehow seemed worse._

"Tamaki.." my voice was so small, I wondering if it had only been a mere thought in my head, instead of words thrust into the air. Tamaki moved his face from my breast, looking to me with a gentle smile.

"Yes, lovely princess?" he cooed.

I felt horrible, simply horrible. How could I put him through this? It's as though… as though I merely strung him along, then decided…

"Tamaki… I-I-I.."

Tamaki slowed his hips, looking to me with slight worry. "Haruhi… wh-what's wrong?"

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself.

I broke down into the biggest sob I have ever heard of myself.

Tamaki flinched, carefully pulling himself out of me before hugging me close to him, stroking my hair and purring precious words of kindness and honey to me.

This was all so much, so many things were happening all at once. I hugged him in return, clinging to him as though Tamaki was my final life source.

In truth, he was. If it had not been Tamaki here with me, it would have been another of those men, those that only wished to use me for their own enjoyment, make a little thrill of my body, then leave me to die just a bit more inside.

I was so thankful to have Tamaki in my life once more.

He slowly let go of me, laying me down gently before climbing off the bed, beginning to gather up our clothes. I gave him an inquisitive look, wondering just what exactly had just happened in that brain of his. Tamaki tossed me my clothes, and began getting dressed himself. Immediately, I began to panic. Was he going to leave me now? Was he going to abandon me because I had denied him, I was too terrified and hurt to allow him to make love to me, to be his first time?

"Ta-Tamaki… I-I-I'm sorry… please…" I quietly begged, Tamaki looking over to me with his curious eyes, walking over to me and kissing my forehead.

"What are you sorry for, Haruhi? You've done nothing wrong… please, get dressed? We haven't much time."

Now I was even more confused. Don't have much time? Don't have much time for what?

"Tamaki… D-don't have much time… f-for what?"

Tamaki chuckled so lightly and freely, as though what he spoke of next was like he was speaking of an interesting book he was suggesting for her to read next.

"Why, for your escape, of course! We should probably hurry if we want to get you out of this place!"

**End of Chapter 8**

Haruhi's escape? Why yes, Prince Tamaki must rescue his little princess from the dungeon she's been trapped in!

Though the question is.. Will they be successful? Will Tamaki get the back-up he needs? And who is this strange character that confronts them in the night?

Many, many things shall be revealed in the next chapter!

I am very eager to hear of your thoughts for this chapter, and your expectations of the next. So please, encourage me to write it faster!

Thank you for reading and sticking with me thus far!

~ Ebony S. White


	9. Warm

Hmm? What is this rising out of the grave of abandoned fanfics?

Yep, we're alive, everybody! It's been a year… a year of computer problems and drama and… ugh; let's just get on with the show, shall we? For those of you that have waited, I sincerely apologize… I wouldn't blame you for abandoning this poor first-timer and my failure to update in over a year.

But now, I present to you, my dearest readers… When She Smiles, Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: No owning of Ouran here, tis not mine and sadly will never be TT^TT

**Chapter 9 – Warm**

Haruhi POV

I honestly didn't know how I was able to run so quickly, Tamaki's hand clamped tight around mine as we ran – quite literally for our lives. Once they discovered that I wasn't there…

We could very well die.

My legs were trembling as I struggled to keep up with Tamaki, his limber legs effortlessly leading him forward while my pitiful legs were trembling from fear and exhaustion. But that fear also stopped me from taking a moment's hesitation, knowing that any second I wasted catching my breath and allowing the exhaustion to take over me was another second closer to when they would see I was no longer there, another second they would be closer to finding us, another second closer to our possible deaths.

I refused to hesitate. Even for a second.

How Tamaki did it… I still didn't quite understand myself how he succeeded in getting us this far. Tamaki had a way with people, though… and after ten minutes he was able to lead me right out of the hideout, a group of Boss's men having their backs turned and seeming utterly preoccupied with something. I would never know what this something was or if Tamaki was to blame, but that doesn't really matter, right?

What matters at the moment is we captured the flag – now we simply needed to get out of the enemy's territory and emerge victorious. That's all this really ended up being, honestly. A game of capture the flag, with myself seeming to be the flag. The only problem was… I was the only flag in the game, meaning that I would always be in the middle, trying to be captured.

No one would ever win this game.

"Haruhi… Haruhi, it's alright… we need to stop, you need to rest a moment." Tamaki had slowed down to a steady walk, while I was still trying to push myself forward. No, we couldn't stop! They could find us; they could be right behind us already!

"No! Tamaki, we have to keep going! We can't stop, if we waste time here-"

"Haruhi, if we keep going you'll collapse from exhaustion. Please… rest a moment, everything will be alright." He tried to reassure me, releasing my hand and instead cupping my cheek, his other hand resting on my shoulder as he pulled me against him. Oh Tamaki… I was so lucky, so glad to have him in my life. If I had never known Tamaki, or any of the Host Club…

Where would I be now?

I allowed myself to lean on Tamaki, finally feeling the jelly that was my legs practically give out beneath me. Tamaki was right; I needed to take a moment to regroup myself. I was so strung up, my nerves were shot…

I was just terrified of the thought of being caught, and one or both of us getting killed. I couldn't help but think of the night this all began, of how she had escaped, she had tried to run away as well – only she didn't have and help. She was all by herself, and no one had tried to help her.

Except me.

How long ago had that been? A month? A year? A decade? I honestly can't say.

Tamaki moved us to the wall, letting me lean against it and try to steady my gasping breaths as Tamaki also took a moment to breath, staying close and relaxing his muscles. Though I did notice when he tensed at the sound of something – I was too tired to notice, and he looked in the direction it had come from.

"Just a moment Haruhi… I need to check something, and then we can keep on going." Tamaki explained, walking over towards the entrance to what appeared to be a dead end, peeking down and only seeing a skittering cat and a knocked over trash can. Tamaki turned back to me and chuckled, smiling lightly.

"Only a cat. Let's get going, princess."

Tamaki had made the biggest and last mistake of his life.

Tamaki POV

I can't explain to you how strange it is to hear a 'click' almost right directly in your ear. Most people will just call it a simple 'click' and be done there, but this wasn't just any simple 'click'.

This was the click of a safety being turned off on a gun.

"My my, looks like the cat just found a few mice scuttling around where they shouldn't be." That voice. I knew that voice. Was it even possible for it to be -?

Haruhi looked absolutely petrified, staring at the person behind me with a fear I had never thought Haruhi possible to possess. Her posture immediately straightened, and her eyes danced with never-ending fear as she looked upon us, shaking horribly. How could a single person instill this much fear into Haruhi's once mighty spirit? How could this person break down her barriers and leave her shaking in sheer terror?

"Hanako, would you mind introducing us?"

Haruhi squeaked fearfully, before biting her lip. "Umm… b-Boss, this is... Takahiro. Shima Takahi-"

"Don't think you can lie to me, Hanako. Or would you prefer I call you… Haruhi?" She looked petrified to hear him call her that, stepping back and pressing against the wall.

"L-let him go… please, wh-what do you want?"

The person chuckled, curling his fingers around my neck. I had no idea… I hadn't a clue why this was happening, what was going on.

If only I had known…

"Quite simple, my flower… I want you. You to be mine and only mine… Haruhi." The way her name rolled off his tongue made me shiver in disgust. How could anyone wish to put my Haruhi through such hell?

"If you refuse… your lover will die." He explained, pressing the gun harder against my temple. I wish I could do something, anything to help her! But alas…

I could only stand there, utterly useless.

"B-Boss… why me, there are so many other-"

"They are nothing compared to you. You… when I first saw you, I knew that within the year I would take you as my own. You can't begin to comprehend how long I have waited, starved for this… Haruhi. And now… you are perfectly ripened." The boss purred, Haruhi's eyes growing wider in disgust and horror. I could see it – she didn't want any of it, absolutely nothing close to being his new toy. And then she looked at me… and I could almost see the tears. That look…

That was never a good look.

"No… don't worry about me… Save yourself, please." I softly pleaded, hoping she heard me. The last thing I wanted was for my princess to surrender herself to the demons again, simply to save her prince. That wasn't how the story went! "Haruhi… run… go!" I spoke urgently to her, seeing the fear and terror plainly on her face as she looked at me. I could see it in her eyes, everything plain and simple…

Please, Haruhi, no!

"A-alright… l-let him go. You can… I'll go back with you." He words were barely audible, yet they were enough to paralyze me. Haruhi… why? Why would she do this? But then it occurred to me…

I knew everything. I knew where they were hiding, I knew Haruhi was alive, I knew who was in control of them!

Boss let go of me, going over and putting an arm around Haruhi's waist. "There you go, that's a good girl." He purred, kissing her lips. I wanted to hit him, but no… I couldn't move, couldn't say a word. Not while his attention was on her. If I was quiet enough, then maybe I could –

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

Boss turned, staring straight at me with a face that would be burned into my memory, his dark blue eyes gleaming at the very thrill of what he could do.

"Goodbye, Tamaki Suoh."

My chest suddenly exploded in pain, and I only found myself staring at him with eyes that flooded with red. What… what was happening? I couldn't hear a thing, even though I was sure Haruhi's lips were forming terrified and defiant screams as she looked at me with eyes streaming tears. My legs crumpled beneath me, and I found myself lying on the ground.

Haruhi was gone, and I was left to die…

I needed to call Kyouya.

My trembling hands gripped my phone, moving without even thinking and dialing the number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello? Tamaki? Where are you!"

"… Help… Haru… hi…"

**End of Chapter 9**

Biggest cliffhanger in the world, and right after I left you there for so long! I'm horrid, I know ;D

I will not be going on another year long hiatus, I promise you!

Review me, please? And yes, you can yell at me for disappearing V.V

Until next time, thank you for reading!

-Ebony S. White


	10. Embraces

AN 1: Hey, look at me! Updating again! :D I won't babble on, so you can get to the super long chapter! All the jabber is at the end, so read on, my readers!

AN 2: Warning! Some major shit's going to go down in this chapter, just warning you ahead of time!

**Disclaimer:** Ouran is not my property. But if it was, I'd still read fanfiction on it.

**Chapter 10 – Embraces**

**Haruhi POV**

Tamaki.

Tamaki's dead.

Tamaki was shot.

Tamaki couldn't save me.

All of my hope is gone.

I am now dead.

But I'll still…

Fight him.

Boss.

Until I'm lying dead on the ground, I will fight this accursed man, this horrible being that thought this was alright. This disgusting creature that made a profit on stealing girls and selling them out to other disgusting men that are too cowardly to try and steal girls for themselves. That's all any of these men are – disgusting, ugly creatures.

But no, my mind seemed to want to correct me…

Hunny, so cheerful and sharing sweets with everyone while giving that innocent smile.

Mori, tall and protective, yet underneath he really was a kind, gentle person.

Hikaru, rambunctious and mischievous, but he still had a good heart.

Kaoru, a bit more laid-back then Hikaru, but still a trickster nonetheless.

Kyouya, despite being called the Shadow King, was respectful and dedicated.

And then Tamaki…

My throat caught, a pitiful, strangled sob escaping me before I continued my fighting, my defiance. I could tell Boss was starting to get irritated, but I would not give in, I couldn't give in! All this time, I had given up, lost my spirit, my will to live…

But Tamaki, he brought it back. My strength, my determination, my life! I needed to escape, I needed to go back to the others, hug them and let them know that I was alive, that I'm okay! I refused to let myself slip back into that pitiful shell of a person –

That was not Haruhi Fujioka.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I was rather shocked when I was thrown against a wall, my body crumpling to the ground and dimly feeling the pain. I was too fiery with rebellion and rage to feel the pain of it.

"You want to fight? Alright then, let's fight." Boss growled, and his movements were quick. My hair was in his hands, slamming my head against the hard stone of the building repeatedly until I couldn't see straight. My head was probably bleeding, but I didn't care. My hands reached out to grab his arm and try in vain to pull his hand off of me, only angering him even more. Boss aimed a kick right at my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell limply in his grasp, trying desperately to breathe and stay conscious. If I lost consciousness, then I was a goner for sure.

He began dragging me by my hair, dragging the limp yet rebellious I back to the hell hole that was awaiting our return. No! I wouldn't go back; I refused with all my might! I groaned in pain, tensing up and catching myself on the hard ground, trying to stay firmly in place while Boss ripped mercilessly at my head. It hurt, but I didn't care. I must've looked like a mad woman, trying to shake free of him like a dog but still to no avail would he release me. Boss moved closer, slamming a foot down on my back and forcing me onto all fours, his foot firmly pressing down on me until I was pressed against the ground and struggling.

"Keep struggling and I'll kill each and every person you have ever known in life."

I froze, my struggling stopping for a moment as his threat sunk in. And then… I was forced to give up. No... I couldn't let my own selfish desires bring about the end of all those wonderful people. No matter how hard I tried…

Boss would always win.

He noticed the change immediately, a smirk crossing those disgusting lips as he lifted his foot off of me and got me up onto my feet. I didn't fight, didn't struggling in the slightest – just allowed him to hold my hands behind my back as he walked us towards the place I unwillingly acknowledged as my home. My world was black once more… everything in it was in shades of grey.

Shades of grey with the occasional warning of red.

…

…

…

…

…beep.

…beep…

…beep.

_What is that noise? Where is it coming from?_

"**Tamaki-kun! Oh my god, no! Tamaki, please no!"**

_Voice. Whose voice is that?_

…beep…

Beep… beep.

…beep…

"…**maki? Tamaki! Oh hell…"**

"**Milord! Kaoru don't look!"**

"**Takashi! Tama-chan is hurt!"**

_So many voices… but not the one I want._

_I don't feel anything… what's going on?_

_My body… it's so cold._

…

…beep…

…

Beep…

…

…

…

…

_Am I…_

_Dead?_

**Kyouya POV**

He's in critical condition. That idiot…

Never have I known a person to search this desperately for a dead woman, only to end up shot over her in the end. If he survived this…

Tamaki was going to receive a nice punch to the skull to knock some sense into that brainless "king".

The waiting room was bustling and rather lively, what with five beautiful young men trying to occupy them as they waited to hear about the condition of their dear friend. It hadn't even been a year yet…

We didn't want to lose two friends in the course of a single year.

I looked back to my screen, allowing my fingers to mindlessly type through the expenses and few articles that needed to be arranged of the now disbanded host club. My mind, of course, couldn't seem to focus on what was right there in front of me.

Tamaki… the last words he had said to me… and his phone call.

"… _Help… Haru… hi…"_

What had happened? Why was Tamaki left to die in an alleyway? And what did Haruhi have to do with any of this? There were pieces missing in this puzzle, and now I was beginning to think…

Some of these pieces were placed the wrong way.

What if Tamaki… had been right all along? What if the girl they had buried had not been Haruhi at all, but a stand in, a person who resembled her nearly to a tee? Of course, I had noticed a few things that didn't seem quite right about the body, but still…

I had only assumed it was my mind attempting to fool me into thinking they were wrong. All this time, I had been yelling at Tamaki for this sort of thing, scolding him and getting into rather heated disagreements over the condition of Haruhi, whether she was still truly alive or not.

… All of us had been grief-stricken, none of us had wanted to believe it was Haruhi, but our hearts told us deep down that it was. The only thing that didn't add up was the size of her bust – it was evidently larger than Haruhi's, but I had assumed it was merely the decay setting in. Bodies did grow swollen if left to decay in the heat, but then again… it wasn't really all that hot around the time they had found her body, was it? And it had been dumped in a place that had barely a speck of light in it. Now I was beginning to grow suspicious. But if the girl had not been Haruhi… then who was she? Hadn't they scanned fingerprints, checked to make sure that the girl they had discovered was indeed Haruhi? I hesitated in my thoughts for a moment, a single thought rising above the others.

I did not know the company that had examined Haruhi's body.

My fingers began flying, opening a new window and quickly doing a search. What had the name been… what was it called?

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai… do you remember the name of the company that verified Haruhi's body?"

The two stopped in their board game, Mori looking up silently and Hunny looking over to me with a candy bar in his mouth, both taking a moment to think.

"I think it was Kuro… Kuro no Jun? I know it was Kuro-something…" Hunny mumbled, trying to remember.

"… Kuro taiyo …"

I quickly typed in both suggestions – neither turned up the results we were searching for. I frowned, staring at the screen and trying to remember. Dammit, Tamaki! He sure chose a horrid time to be unconscious.

"Try Kuroi yoru." Two voices spoke in unison behind me, not even giving the twins a glance as I quickly typed it in to search. At first there was nothing but pointless blogs and sites on punk culture.

"That one."

Hunny pointed a finger to the screen, allowing a moment for the name to process before I clicked on it. What showed up on that screen I doubt any of us will forget.

The screen went black, only displaying the characters outlined in white. Kuroi akumu.

Black Nightmare.

It asked for a username and password, and my fingers froze. Why would you be required a username and such to look into an autopsy place? Hikaru and Kaoru frowned, daring to touch my laptop and turn it in their direction. They typed in a few things, and then turned the laptop back to face everyone. What was displayed was worse than any of us could imagine. No, this was no place to get a body verified and examined. The front page displayed the name proudly, below it a list of options to choose.

Home. Objective. Auction. Girls. Membership. Chat.

Something was very, very wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ohtori?" a nurse called my name, and all five of us looked up at her warily. She looked… crestfallen. Oh no, did this mean the worst? Was Tamaki…?

"Yes, what is it?"

"We have an update on Mr. Suoh's condition…" the five of us were deathly silent, waiting to hear about this. Don't let it be bad. If it was bad news, I think I am going to have to fire this girl, fire every doctor in this hospital… and enjoy destroying this building.

"Mr. Suoh is no longer in critical condition, but we will require him to stay in the hospital for at least a week. He lost a lot of blood and we will need to do multiple transfusions and monitor his health." She explained, giving a small bow and allowing us to process everything she said. Tamaki… Tamaki was going to live.

They could finally get down to the bottom of what was going down.

**Haruhi POV**

Why couldn't I just die?

Oh, because that would make things far too simple.

The hallways were dead silent as we walked through them, since outside the sun had been starting to rise. The sky had been deep shades of red and pink, as though it was foretelling of the fate that soon awaited me. I still didn't struggle. Why make what was coming worse on me?

"This way, darling… don't you want to see where I stay? You're staying with me today, too." Boss purred in my ear, stroking his hands along my body. A shiver went down my spine, and it was in no way pleasurable. I stayed silent and merely kept on walking, keeping my head angled down and refusing to look at him. He was a liar, a terrible man who didn't hesitate to kill another person just to get what he wanted.

He made me sick.

The door opened, and slowly I stepped into the depths of hell. Boss walked in behind me and closed the door, a second click following as he locked it. No escaping now. I stood there in the middle of the room, frozen in place as Boss walked up behind me. There were suddenly two hands on my hips, hot breath on my neck, and another shiver ran through my body. This wasn't good, that much was obvious. Sadly, I could already guess exactly what he wanted.

"Haruhi Fujioka… you are now mine." He spoke against my neck, kissing the bare skin and stroking my hips. I did nothing in turn, allowing Boss to simply do as he wished with me. I was so used to it, so accustom to men using me for this kind of thing… it meant nothing now that another was doing the same.

"Oh, Haruhi, I don't think you realize what's about to happen… you may have had many lovers, but none of them will ever compare to me." Boss growled in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe and making me flinch a little at the bite. He pressed closer, our hips practically in contact with each other. I tensed and gasped as he suddenly rolled his hips against mine, already causing me to panic. No, it was time to shut down, time to forget everything, get lost in my head. Boss suddenly turned my head to look at him, licking my cheek.

"Look at me… I won't let you shut down and forget." He whispered, kissing my lips with a gentleness that took me by surprise. My lips were pliable against his, they forming together perfectly and not even hesitating to let him press further, making the kiss deeper and allowing his tongue to explore. I hated this, I just wanted it to end… but my body wasn't compliant. My body pressed into his… no! Not Boss, I didn't want him to be near me like this, to do this to me! I needed a distraction, something that could help me… anything…

Boss turned me around, pushing me up against the wall and slamming his body against mine. I was trapped against the wall, my short dress not offering any sort of help or protection. Boss wasted no time, moving a hand off of my hips and reaching it under my dress. I tensed and bit my lip – it was always like this, why did I even try to fight it? His touch was so gentle though… it was false, he was tricking my body. Boss' other hand slid up my side, suddenly cupping my breast and eliciting a soft moan from my lips. Huh? No! It didn't feel good; it didn't feel good with Boss doing any of this. One hand was massaging my hips, the other toying with my breasts and forcing small moans out of me.

I refused to allow Boss to do this to me.

"St-… stop…" my pleading was only a whisper, Boss beginning his assault on my lips again. He was so gentle, so loving… I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. What had happened to the forcefulness, the rough hands that bruised my soft skin and the grunts and growls of men that didn't care whether or not I wanted this? His touch left my skin a light pink of bashfulness, continually receiving small moans and light mewls of encouragement and enjoyment. Why did I like this? I hated this man; I couldn't stand his guts…

I needed a distraction.

"Haruhi… you shall be my princess tonight. I doubt any other man has treated you this way." He purred in my ear, and I blushed – I truly, honestly blushed. He sounded just like…

"Don't be frightened… let me take care of you. You'll be begging me not to go." He licked my ear, a shiver going up my back and I taking a sharp intake of air. This was surreal, and my thoughts kept going back to…

Boss released my chest from his torturously delightful treatment, trailing his fingers along my back and trails of fire following in their wake. This wasn't Boss…

Now I understood why my body was so willing. My mind, though, had not allowed itself to fall into this surreal reality. It would be better this way, anyway… Better for my sanity and my safety. This way, he would be fooled; he would think I enjoyed him…

This person holding me. This person unzipping my dress and sliding it off of my figure. This person with silken fingers and gentle touches. This person looking at me with such lustful eyes and whispering beautiful nothings in my ear. This person with a face that was so serene, that was a mask to hide the demon underneath.

This person was not Boss at all…

This had to be Tamaki. Both my mind and body was tricking itself, twisting this horrible reality into something more beautiful, something I could live with. This reality where Tamaki was the one holding me, whispering in my ear, his long slender fingers touching my skin so gently and leaving trails of bashful pink in their wake.

That was what I could deal with.

Tamaki slowly removed my dress, turning my figure around and once again pressing me to the wall. He found himself a comfortable spot between my legs, leaning against me and capturing my lips in his beautiful kisses. I kissed him back, smiling into Tamaki's kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. Tamaki broke our kiss for a moment, filling my vision with his heart-warming smile.

"That's a good girl. I knew you would come around. My Haruhi…" Tamaki purred to me, making my cheeks flush a bright pink as we began to kiss once again, our bodies touching all the more intimately. My fingers worked their way along his shirt, finding the buttons that prevented more skin contact. I made quick work of un-buttoning his shirt, and Tamaki easily slid it off of his torso. My hands freely roamed his upper body, and despite his skin being cold, the slim-ness of his figure had my fingers painting beautiful pictures of how it looked. He was like a god…

Tamaki gently took my wrists, once again putting my arms around his neck and turning us around, allowing us to fall backwards. My back hit soft blankets and sheets, the bed forming to us and Tamaki overtop of me. I giggled like a child, smiling and blushing up to him. Tamaki chuckled as well, cupping my cheek and smiling down at me.

"I am glad to finally have you as my own, princess." He cooed, his hands tracing over my form and finding what he would probably consider "complications". The first thing he removed was my bra, yet my breasts were left untouched for the moment. Tamaki moved from between my legs to beside me, and his fingers looped their way around the slim band of my panties. I held my breath, knowing what came next… yet at the same time utterly unsure of what Tamaki could and would do next. One of his hands slipped to the small of my back, carefully lifting my hips and sliding off the single piece of clothing left on my petite frame. I was left naked in front of him, but I was alright with this…

He was Tamaki, after all. And I… I trusted Tamaki more than anyone in the world.

Tamaki lay beside me for a moment, his gentle smile helping me stay calm. He didn't stay by my side for very long, though, and soon he was up off of the bed and standing before me. I blinked in confusion, wondering what on earth Tamaki could be doing –

Oh, of course. We couldn't do anything really with his pants still on.

Tamaki wasted no time in removing them, letting them drop and moving to join me back on the bed still wearing his boxers. I held out my hand, stopping him for a moment. He did so much for me… shouldn't I do something back?

My hands found their way to his sides, running my petite fingers down and stopping at the waistband. I was confident – this was what I wanted, what I would go along with. In my mind, this was the man… the man that I knew would never hurt me, would always give me that smile, his vibrant eyes always glowing with their love and kindness. Tamaki would always be my protector, and I truly wanted him to be.

This was just our way of showing to one another how deeply those feelings were… right?

Tamaki's boxers were pulled down without my even realizing – apparently my body still had a mind of its own – and he leaped at the opportunity, playfully tackling me back onto the bed and his arms around my frame. I smiled and giggled at his antics – yep, just the usual Tamaki! His lips brushed against mine, and I could feel the smile on them, his hot breath dusting over my skin and making me blush in anticipation.

I closed my eyes as our lips touched.

And from there, I was gone.

Everything was so fast, it all became fuzzy and unreal – my mind couldn't focus, I could hear a voice, but it sounded as though it was fluctuating in and out, in and out…

What was going on?

Lights sparkled, I could see bursts of black and white dancing on my vision, and then suddenly – all I could see was a white-ness, and a sudden searing pain. Something was loud, so loud! Oh… it was screaming – was that me? Was I screaming in pain? My mouth was covered, and then the screaming stopped. My ears were ringing, but I could feel something hot on my ear – it was the air. The air was making a soft noise, it was so endearing, so calming, and I tried my hardest to hear it.

"_Haruhi, my Princess… everything will be alright. Trust in me, this pain will not last for long~"_

I nodded, I listened to the voice, trusted it. It was the only thing I could really make out in the haziness of my vision. What had been happening…? Tamaki! Yes, I remember Tamaki…

Ah, this voice was Tamaki, but this pain… why? It seemed familiar. In fact… it was a moment of déjà vu. This had happened before, only – last time Tamaki had immediately stopped and didn't want me to be hurt. This time, though, it seemed Tamaki had no intention of stopping.

He moved, and as soon as he moved at me – there it was again, the glimmering, insurmountable pain. I cried out, whimpering and feeling wetness in my eyes. Couldn't he tell I was hurting? I know he said it wouldn't last for long… but how long until it went away? He moved again and again, a bit faster now, but still this pain persisted. Tamaki could still see it, right? My vision was still so hazy, I could hardly tell anything…

Tamaki hadn't said anything, but I could feel his hands now. First they were on my shoulders, but soon they were running all over my body – still moving in and out of me, and gaining a momentum. I had to last, I couldn't do this to Tamaki – he was enjoying this so much, so then why? Why couldn't I enjoy it too?

Tamaki suddenly thrust roughly at me, and I cried out once more, gripping the bed to try and stand the pain. He did it once more, and I knew – I knew I couldn't take this.

A third time and my tears started to fall.

A fourth time – faster – and I bit into my lip.

A fifth time – I bit harder, and started to taste blood.

A sixth time – coming quicker than the last – and my body tensed up.

A seventh time – and I finally screamed out.

"T-Tamaki! Tamaki, p-please! Stop…" I screamed, begged practically. And he stopped.

That's when I saw them. The eyes…

Those eyes were not Tamaki's. This wasn't Tamaki at all.

I had forgotten that this was my imagination, my mind and body forcing myself not to accept this. But how could I ignore it now, now that those blazing eyes were looking at me with a sudden hatred. How could I have been so stupid…?

Boss forcibly pulled out of me, standing up and walking to somewhere in the room. I didn't move, the sheer terror leaving me trembling on the bed, fearing for my very life. Of course Boss returned, and with something new in his possession.

"Give me your hands." I obeyed, holding out my shaking hands and tears pouring out of my eyes. What was he going to do? He held the power here, not me, and he could freely do anything he wished. If he wanted to kill me and make me suffer until my last breath, he very well could do that. Boss grabbed my hands, pulling them over my head and behind a bar in the bedframe. He tied them with a sturdy leather cord, and I didn't even try to fight. What was the point? I could see it now…

See my own horrid death upon me.

"Open your legs." He ordered, and with a whimper I obeyed. He was back over me in second, locking eyes with me and his gaze hardened, almost amused.

"You make another noise or close your eyes, and things will only get worse. Quit crying, you brought this all on yourself."

I was trembling, trying to stop my tears. But they just kept falling and falling in an endless stream, and even when I tried they refused to cease. Stupid tears! Stupid stupid tears! Why wouldn't they just stop falling for once, stop showing how weak I was?

Boss grabbed my face, and I yelped in surprise and fear. He smirked in amusement, tracing his finger around my eyes and lips. He pulled back his hand and quickly struck my cheek – I was pretty positive it was going to bruise. I bit my tongue, not making another noise – but the tears! The tears still fell and now I didn't even know why!

Boss growled, curling his hand into a fist. He struck me then, slammed his fist straight into my right eye. I again bit my tongue, and already it was beginning to swell. At least it seemed like now… now, the tears were going to stop. What I saw of Boss's face – he was grinning, satisfied with what he had done to me, and now was going in for the kill.

He forced himself back inside of me, pushing as deeply as possible and sighing in pleasure. I didn't as much as squeak and no tears fell. He pulled almost all the way out, and then once again forced himself back in. My hands curled, my nails digging into my skin so I didn't cry. He did it again – faster – and I unfortunately made a small squeak of pain. The frown on his face was enough to make my body tense, expecting the worst. Then it broke into that sickening grin – and he attacked me with all his might. He thrust hard, not wasting any time to thrust at me again and again. I couldn't help it – I cried out in pain, tears coming again full force. He covered my mouth with his hand, muffling my screams and sobs as he only struck harder and harder.

And then my world was destroyed.

Boss thrust deep into me, and suddenly filled me with his disgusting seed.

You would think it would end there, right?

You wouldn't believe how wrong you are.

Boss ripped out of me, only to force himself elsewhere. His next thrust was into my behind, the pain making me scream bloody murder that he paused to hit me several times to shut me up. I couldn't stop screaming, though, the pain was unbearable once again – so Boss came up with a different option. He stopped, reaching into a drawer beside the bed and pulling out something – it was hard to see through my swollen eye and tears. But once it was clamped around my neck and he gave a rough pull, I could guess what it was. A collar.

Probably a shock collar, like what they used on dogs. My next scream sent an electric shock through my body – I stopped screaming.

It didn't take him long to grow bored of my behind, though, and jumped to his next attack. He sat me up a little, straddling me and suddenly getting up on his knees. Why?

To force himself into my mouth.

What could I do? Deny him? Scream for help? I had to do it, there was nothing else. He kept barking orders at me, telling me what to do and when he wanted something different. It didn't take him long to pull out and slap my face again, telling me that he was glad he never sold me for blowjobs – I wasn't good enough for his standards.

And then I saw something… _click_ in his eyes, and he moved to remove my collar. It was gone in a moment's notice, and then suddenly he grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders. What was he doing? No one had ever done this before… I was confused.

And then suddenly his tongue ran across _there_.

My body shook from the sudden feeling. This was… different, to say the least. He waited for a moment, observing me before doing it a second time. My body reacted without warning, my back arching and a soft sound escaping my throat. A smile crossed his lips, and he kept at it. This was strange.

I wasn't quite enjoying this, and yet – I didn't hate it in the slightest. My body seemed fond of the attention, but my mind… my mind was elsewhere. My mind remained elsewhere – until he decided to make me pay attention to him. His tongue suddenly went deeper, licking and using his tongue in ways that seemed rather appalling, but it felt… good. He was forcing my attention to him, and he was slowly forcing small noises of enjoyment out of me. He kept at it, and I was lost in this feeling.

I guess I wasn't aware of how good something like this could actually make me feel.

Well Boss got his way, for by the time he was done, he had me moaning and twisting about for more. That seemed to satisfy him, though, as he set my hips back down and came at me again. He easily slid inside of me, and probably much more to my surprise – what escaped my lips wasn't a cry of pain.

It was a moan of – dare I say – pleasure?

Boss seemed to be overjoyed, and looked like he had just figured out some great puzzle. It didn't take him long to start ramming his hips against me, and I only moaned and mewed for him. That's all this was

It didn't matter if I liked this, only when I was screaming from the pain was it a problem. I didn't matter at all – I am just another doll in this man's eyes.

I am just another doll in any man's eyes.

Well… all except _them_. The Host Club. My… my family.

Why did it take me so long to admit to that and accept it? Did I honestly have to come this far, endure this much… to realize those boys treasured me above all others?

What a cruel, sick joke this world is.

Boss moved faster, and I was left panting. I was growing disgusted with myself – allowing a man like this to make me feel… feel this way. I hated this. I hated myself for feeling this way.

How could I possibly enjoy being raped?

And then, for the second time that night – Boss released himself inside of me.

When he pulled out, the dawn had already passed, it appeared to be around eleven a.m. Boss got to his feet, rolling his shoulders and untying my hands.

"Now sleep, my unruly princess. If any trouble comes from this – well, thankfully I can afford anything. Go to sleep, don't be surprised if I decide to play while you rest." He smirked, running a hand through my hair and kissing my forehead. "Even with a black eye, you are still a sight to behold. Sleep well, my Haruhi."

He pulled his boxers and pants on, and walked out of the room without another thought.

I did not intend to sleep. Quite the contrary – I intended to run.

But first, I needed to get dressed.

**End of Chapter 10**

Happy Easter, my lovelies! At least this time I updated before a year was up! And a super super long chapter, too!

Yes, you all had rights to scold me, and some of you did – but I'm so glad a lot of you are still sticking with this fanfic! I promise to keep with it until the end – and bring more fanfics for all of your enjoyment!

My hiatus had me thinking of how to go about the events of this story – especially the next chapter. I promise not to disappoint, and have it up… well, much sooner than the last chapter. From here on out, things are going to get intense. I may anger a lot of you, but that's how things go!

Please review me, my lovelies! You know I love to hear from you!

~Ebony S. White


End file.
